Didn't Want That
by naturerocs
Summary: Sherlock has disappeared, again, leaving Angie behind to deal with normal life, positive she'll be fine. But while Sherlock's away, Angie will have to contend with vengeful criminals, strained friendships, a possessive ex, and an overprotective brother, not to mention the normal stresses of life. But will Sherlock ever return? Sherlock/OC. Sequel to Didn't Expect That.
1. Boiling Over

**Alright, here it is! The sequel to _Didn't Expect That_. I don't want to risk giving away any spoilers, so no big introduction, just gonna say that this story is gonna be huge! I know I said before that I was gonna take a hiatus, but then Gwillwillith, brilliant writer of Percy's story, _The Girl Left Behind_, and I just had a flood of ideas, hopefully enough to keep us all busy until the new season, which this part of the story _will_ include.**

**Anyways, in case you were wondering, though I'd let you know what the different characters look like, which actors we're using. So...**

**Angie is played by Olivia Wilde**

**Percy is played by Amy Lee (from Evanescence)**

**Moran is played by Hugh Jackman (this is easily changed, depending on whether they bring Moran in to the show or not)**

**and a new upcoming character, Angie's cousin, Russ, will be played by Seth Green (well, a taller version of him)**

**It won't let me do pictures, sorry. Silly FanFiction.**

**So there you are! Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy the story! And thank you to all you readers who have been there through the entire first story, that story has a total of over 55,000 hits! You guys are amazing! And thank you to everyone who reviews! I really do appreciate reviews, it lets me know how well my story is doing! :)**

* * *

It's funny how your life can change so quickly, just in an instant. In one instant, I met such a mysterious man, just visiting my brother, and my life changed, I ended up moving in, started working with them, even ended up dating that man for a while. In another instant, that man almost died, plunging me and John into a world of darkness. In another, that man came back, and in another, I was reunited with my best friend, at the same time finding out she was dating, and later married to, a criminal mastermind, the most dangerous man in the world. And the most recent turn, in an instant, things had spiralled out of control, Sherlock had broken up with me, and whether that was genuine or not, he had left. I didn't know where he was or what he was doing, or if he was still alive even. Part of me didn't care, the other part of me ached so much from losing him again, it felt like he had died again.

But it's just funny how life can change that way, in an instant. I would experience a lot of those, instants that would change my life so much. Some would be great, wonderful even, some would be horrible. The next years in my life, I would have such amazing high points, and such crushing low points. But I won't give anything away, just leave it at that.

* * *

It had only been a couple weeks since Sherlock had up and disappeared. I headed over to Percy's, who had invited me and John over for lunch. It was also sort of a way for John to check up on her after the relapse. John and I had been talking about him moving back into Baker Street, since I wasn't doing that well, hadn't gotten a case in a while.

I let myself in and walked in to the kitchen and smiled. "Hey! Something smells good. Hi, John." I stopped as Percy and John just looked at each other, John frowning. "Is something wrong?"

Percy smiled. "It's nothing, Ang, John just got a bit of a shock."

John nodded. "That is an understatement."

I looked between them. "Shock about what?"

Percy glanced at John. "I had forgotten John didn't know about Jim."

My eyes widened a little, and I just nodded.

She smiled again. "What you can smell, Ang, is your favourite, fried chicken. I made extra of everything so you can take some home."

I smiled.

She turned to John. "I hear you're moving back to Baker Street, John?!"

John glanced at her and nodded. "Uh, yeah, thinking about it."

I smiled and sat down. "I hope you do. It's dreadful being there all alone. And Mrs. Hudson misses you."

Percy smiled at him. "We've both missed you, John. It would be nice to have you closer."

He nodded. "Yeah, it'll be nice to get back."

"It'll be like being at home again. You'll always be welcome here. He's easy to avoid."

I nodded. "Yeah, he knows to keep his distance. And sometimes he goes on...'business' trips. It's not too bad."

We dished up, sat down and dug in. Percy looked at John. "John, what have you been up to of late?"

He shrugged. "Uh, working. Helped Mike repaint his flat." He smiled a little. "And, uh...I met this one girl..."

Percy and I both looked up, and I smiled. "Oh? How is that going?"

He smiled and nodded. "Good, it's uh, yeah, going good. She's nice."

"Good enough that I get to meet her?"

"Maybe." He looked at me. "What about you, have you been able to move on?"

I frowned. "Of course. I am completely over...that idiot." Obviously, I was still mad at Sherlock for leaving, again.

John looked at me a little concerned.

Percy glanced at me and smiled at John. "That's great, I'm glad you found someone. I never thought you'd end up with a teacher."

John looked at her a little surprised. "How did you know she's a teacher?"

She shrugged. "It's quite simple really. First there is the gold star on the back of your jacket, which indicates an environment with children. Stars like that are usually used when marking books, so I would say teacher, primary to be exact. Gold stars are a bribe and reward, wasted on older children. There is a chalk smudge on the elbow of your jumper and the fact that you've changed your shifts to match her working hours, you want to spend more time together, you love her."

He stared at her, a little shocked, and laughed. "Wow. Definitely seeing the relation now. That sounded exactly like Sherlock."

I frowned. "Well, don't insult her."

John looked at me confused. "I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Anything to do with that idiot..."

Percy looked at us. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realise I did that. I wasn't too rude, was I? Well, at least my brain is back up to speed."

John glanced at me and nodded. "Oh, I understand."

I looked up at him. "What?!"

"You're in the anger stage of grieving."

I stared at him and scoffed. "I...I am _not_ grieving! I wouldn't grieve for that man...and actually, you know why I'm not grieving?"

Percy frowned and glanced at us. "John, I wouldn't go there. Ang, calm down, sweetie."

I shook my head. I'd had enough. "No, let him go there. He deserves to know."

"Angie, please."

"No, I'm done with it all. I'm not going to defend him anymore."

John looked at me worried. "Ang, just forget it. Forget I brought it up."

Percy pulled me out of the kitchen. "Well, I am going to defend him. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, well he promised not to do this to me again. If he chooses not to keep his promises, I don't have any obligation to keep mine."

She sighed. "Angie, don't, please. It's not going to bring him back, it's not going to help, it will make things a lot worse."

I looked at her for a minute, and sighed, giving in. I knew she was right. "Fine. I suppose it's no use, since he's up and left again. And I guess Sherlock deserves John to be mad at him in person."

Percy rubbed my arm. "I know you're angry, but don't take that out on John. If you need to be angry at someone, be angry at Jim, it's his fault anyway. Jim can take it."

I shook my head. "I don't even want to get started with him. Or Mycroft. Moran, I'll stay angry at."

She frowned. "Moran is an idiot of epic proportions. He's close to losing more than his job. Mycroft isn't that bad, but he does have an interfering manner at times." She smiled and we went back in. "I'm sorry, John, life has been tense recently."

I nodded and sat down next to her. "Sorry for blowing up like that."

He shook his head. "It's fine. I know you've been through a lot lately."

I nodded and sighed. "You have no idea."

We finished lunch, and Percy broke out the dessert. She smiled as she set it down on the table. "Pudding, anyone? I did make a fruitcake, can I tempt you, John?"

He smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have one slice."

I smirked at him. "You never could resist cake."

He shrugged. "Well, it's cake."

Percy smiled. "Keep calm and eat cake, as mum always said! I had a lot of cooking to do. It's time to take Mycroft his monthly care package."

John smirked. "Oh, is that how he survives?"

Percy laughed. "Yes. Otherwise he just wouldn't bother, it's a family trait. I like to cook, not bothered by eating!"

John nodded. "Yeah, Sh..." He glanced at me. "Uh...certainly a family trait, yeah."

I glanced at him. "It's okay to talk about him. His name isn't forbidden or anything."

Percy squeezed my hand. "Together, Ang. Together."

I looked at her and nodded.

John glanced at me. "So, have you been seeing anyone lately?"

I frowned. "Um...not really. It's a bit complicated."

Percy frowned. "That's an understatement." She looked up. "That wasn't in my head, was it?"

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't."

John looked between us. "How is it complicated?"

Percy and I looked at each other. She shrugged. "Umm...it just is?"

I looked at John. "Um...he's sort of, um...an ex-boyfriend. And he wants to get back together, but I don't think..." I closed my eyes. "I mean I know...I'm not going to."

John looked at me and nodded. "Oh. So if you've dated him before, have I met him?"

I paled a little and looked down, picking at the food on my plate. "Uh...I don't know. I don't remember. I know he didn't meet Mum and Dad, so..."

Percy glanced at me and smiled at John. "John, tell us more about the teacher...what's her name?"

He smiled. "Um, her name's Rachel. She is a teacher, she works at Prior Weston Primary School, teaches grade one."

"Sounds perfect. How did you two meet?"

"How did you meet?" I asked at the same time. We glanced at each other and laughed.

John smiled. "She, uh, she was visiting one of her students who'd had a tonsillectomy."

I smiled. "Oh, that's sweet."

He nodded. "Yeah, and it was my patient, and we got to talking, and we went out for lunch, and got together a couple other times."

Percy smiled. "Aww, cute. How long have you been seeing each other?"

"About a month now."

I looked up. "Wow, it is going good." I frowned. "No offense."

He shrugged. "Well, a lot of that was Sherlock's fault."

I frowned. "Well, he's an idiot." I looked up. "_Was_ an idiot."

Percy smiled. "I'm really happy for you, John."

I smiled and nodded. "Me too."

He smiled. "Thanks." He glanced at us again. "So how did you meet this guy that you're having a problem with?"

I frowned. Why was he so insistent?! I glanced at him. "Uh...Uni."

He nodded. "Wow, that was a while ago." He looked up, realising what he said. "Not that I mean...I didn't mean..."

I smiled. "It's fine, John. It _was_ a long time ago."

Percy nodded. "So long ago, it's a forgotten memory."

John looked at her. "Oh, do you know him, too?"

"Sort of. An unhappy accident caused by Mycroft."

He stared at her for a minute, not sure how to reply. "Uh...okay. What exactly is the guy's problem, anyway?"

I cleared my throat. "He, um...tends to be a bit possessive, and I have a feeling it would end up turning into an abusive relationship, which I just want to avoid altogether."

Percy frowned. "He's an ass who doesn't understand boundaries, but he's not to be worried about, it's being handled."

John looked at us for a minute, slightly shocked. "Okay...well, I hope it all works out for you."

I sighed. "Oh, me too."

Percy nodded. "It will. I have a guarantee it will."

We sat there in silence, which to me was a bit awkward. I glanced at John. "I don't think I asked, how is Mike doing?"

John nodded. "Fine. He's fine. Still teaching at Bart's."

I nodded, and we fell back into silence. I frowned._ Come on, we've got to have something to talk about._

Percy smiled again, probably just as desperate to break the silence. "I'd like to meet Mike, he sounds nice." There was a knock at the door, and she winced and stood up. "Sorry, I'll just get that." She walked out, leaving just me and John in silence.

I heard the door open, and the last voice I wanted to hear. "Hello, Princess. All alone?"

I frowned. No, Moran couldn't come in now, especially with John in, they'd probably kill each other.

I heard Percy's tense voice. "What do you want?"

"I need a word with Jim."

"He's not here, now leave."

John looked up. "Who's that?"

I smiled a little. "Oh, you know, 'business' associate of Jim's."

I heard Moran again. "Are you sure? Not trying to protect him, are you? Is that my Angel I hear? I should go and say hello."

"Of course I'm sure. Will you stop threatening my husband? I told you to leave, Sebastian."

My eyes widened and I jumped up. "Have I shown you the library, John? It's beautiful. You should see it. Come on."

He frowned and looked towards the doorway. "I don't know, it sounds like Percy needs a bit of help."

I frowned and stopped him. "She'll be fine. You know how she gets when she's angry, don't want to mess with her. She'll be fine. Come on."

He looked at me confused. "Angie, who is that guy? Is that the guy you were talking about earlier?"

I managed a smile. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Just give them a few minutes to straighten it out. Come on." I tried to pull him towards the other doorway.

He stopped me. "Angie..."

I heard Moran's voice again, closer. "You love me, really, Princess. Let's go catch an Angel."

My eyes widened, and I pulled John's arm again. "Please, John! Just..."

I heard Percy. "Seb, get back here. Don't take another step!"

The door opened and Moran walked in smiling. "Hello, Angel." He almost stopped as he saw John, but he still smiled. "Oh, and John, what a surprise."

John stared at him, and I could see the anger about to boil over. This was not going to be pleasant. Of course, it involved Moran, so... John glared at him. "What are you doing here?" I could tell he was doing his best not to blow up in front of me and Percy.

Moran smirked as he walked over. "I came to visit my two favourite girls."

Percy glared at him as she stood next to me. "I am not yours and I never will be. Nor will Angie."

John frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

I kept my hand on his arm. "John, just keep calm."

He stared at me. "Keep calm? Do you know who this is?!"

Percy frowned. "Yes, sadly."

Moran smirked at her. "I never heard you complain before, Princess."

John glared at him. "Angie, this is the guy I told you about, the soldier I had to report for his 'business' in _killing_ people! You do remember, I did tell you, didn't I?"

I nodded slightly, my voice quiet. "You told me."

Moran turned his smirk to John. "Still fighting the good fight, John?"

John glared at him. "You just shut up, Moran!" He turned back to me. "Ang, please, _please_ don't tell me this is the guy you were talking about. Please don't tell me this is your...ex...you...it can't be!"

My face paled. "Well...um...you see, um..."

Percy glared at Moran. "Seb, I'm warning you, leave now and I'll manage to forget to tell Jim."

He just chuckled at her. "You're under the impression I'm scared of old Jim, princess. Do what you want, who is he more likely to believe?"

"His wife, you idiot."

John shook his head, aggravated now. "Oh, god, Angie...well, now I know why you never introduced him to the family. I don't think Mum and Dad would have taken lightly to their daughter dating a killer!"

I frowned. "John, it's not like that..."

"Then what is it, then?!"

Moran smiled. "Killer is such a strong word. I prefer private removal man. It's a shame you can't accept what's real, John."

John glared at him and started towards him, but I held him back. "I swear, if you did anything to my sister..."

Moran laughed. "Swear you'll do what? Report me? To who?"

I held John back. "John, please don't provoke him."

John shook his head. "No, I won't bother with reporting you this time. I'll take care of you myself."

I frowned at him. "John, please don't. He didn't do anything to me. I don't want to see you hurt, or worse."

"Well, at least you know how dangerous he is, and you still dated him?!"

"I didn't know at first..."

"So when did you find out?"

I frowned, trying to think of something to tell him.

Moran smiled and took a step closer. "We did more than date, Johnny boy."

I glared at him and walked over to him. "Don't you dare. Just shut up."

Percy frowned. "Sebastian, enough."

John frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

I gave Moran a warning look. "It's nothing."

Moran smiled at me. "Oh, I love feisty women. Maybe you should leave, John."

I took a startled step back, and John shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Percy stepped forward. "Touch me and I'll break your arm, then Jim will kill you. Touch Angie and I'll kill you."

Moran looked at her. "Didn't you try that once before, Princess, it didn't work so well, did it?!"

She stared at him, tears starting to come up. "Shut up."

I stepped between him and Percy, my voice deadly low. "Leave her alone! I already don't take lightly to killers, but then you murder an unborn child? And don't plead ignorance."

John stared at him. "Wait, that was _your_ fault?!"

"John, please stay back."

"Well, what about you?!"

I smirked. "He wouldn't dare hurt me. He would kill you."

Moran smirked back. "Yet you can't help the reaction you have when you see me. Angel, you can't keep lying to yourself like this."

I frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled. "Don't fret John, Angie is perfectly safe with me."

I swatted his hand away. "I'm not with you, I never will be."

John glared at him. "The hell I'm going to believe that."

Percy rolled her eyes at him. "No one is safe with you."

Moran smirked. "Angie is, the rest of you are fair game, and you, Princess, are the price."

Percy rolled her eyes again, and sounded bored. "How wonderful to know."

John took a step towards Moran. "You leave her alone."

I glared at him. "Leave Percy alone. I told you, I'm done with you and your riddles."

He grabbed my arm, pulling me closer. "It's too late for any of you to stop me."

I stared at him, starting to get scared, and tried to pull back. "Let go of my arm."

John took another couple steps towards him. "Moran, I'm warning you..."

Moran smirked and put his other hand around my waist, keeping me close to him. "Give it your best shot, John, but Angie doesn't mind, really. In fact, she enjoys it." He smiled and moved his face closer. "I seem to remember..."

I stared at him. "Stop it. Just shut up. Now." John couldn't find out, he'd kill me.

John frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Percy stepped forward, looking desperate. "Seb, let her go, please."

Moran looked at me for a minute, then let go and smiled and turned to her. "As you asked so nicely, Princess. Are you jealous?"

She frowned. "No."

I stared at him as John pulled me to him. "Leave her alone."

He smirked. "Where is the fun in that?"

John almost started towards him. "You stay away from her."

He ignored us and started slowly towards Percy, backing her up against a counter. "You think I've forgotten our time together?"

I frowned at him. "Seb, just leave her alone."

Percy stared at him bravely. "It's safer if you do. It's not happening again."

John looked at her confused. "What?"

I glanced at him. "Just leave it, John."

He frowned. "You know, it would be really nice if people would stop keeping me in the dark!"

I looked at him. "You really don't want to know."

Moran smirked. "Are you sure, Princess?"

She glared at him. "Over my dead body."

I frowned. "Don't take that literally, though, Seb."

Moran frowned at her. "That could be arranged." He smiled again. "John, you want to know? Really? How little Percy slept her way into a world of crime because she was told to." He frowned again, gripping her wrist.

Percy stared at him, desperate. "Please, Seb. I'm sorry."

I started forward. "Leave her alone! Just stop it, Seb!"

Tears started in Percy's eyes. "Please, stop Seb, you're hurting me."

John took a step forward, looking ready to kill. "Moran, just let her go."

I looked at him pleadingly. "Seb, please!"

"Moran, get away from her. NOW."

Moran frowned and stepped back as Jim walked in, glaring at him. He smiled. "Boss, it was just a bit of fun."

I frowned at him as I held Percy. "Oh, more of your lies?"

Moran frowned at me as Jim stood in front of him. He grabbed Moran's arm and twisted it until we all heard snapping and Seb cried out, making me and Percy jump. Jim pushed Moran back, still glaring. "Touch her again and it won't be a broken arm, it'll be your head."

Moran stared at him for a second, then finally left.

John rushed over to Percy. "Here, Percy, let me take a look at your wrist."

She held it out gingerly, tears rolling down her face. "Thanks." She looked at me. "Angie, are you alright?"

I smiled a little. "I should be asking you that."

She nodded. "I'm fine."

John nodded. "It doesn't look too bad. Nothing broken, just a bit of swelling. Just keep some ice on it for today."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Jim pulled her into his arms. "Come here, love."

John turned to me. "You want to explain what that was all about?"

I frowned. "Not really."

Percy smiled a little at Jim. "Thanks for saving me, again."

He smiled. "Always. I'll get you some ice." He sat her down on a stool and went over to the freezer. "How did he get in?"

Percy and I glanced at each other, and Percy winced. "My fault, I answered the door."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. He forced his way in. He wouldn't leave when you told him to, that could be considered trespassing."

She shrugged. "Sorry lunch got ruined. I'll make it up to you both."

John shook his head. "It's not your fault."

Jim nodded and handed her the ice. "Right, it's not your fault. What's Seb been talking about?"

John glanced at him. "Oh, you don't already know?"

I looked at him. "John, please don't start."

He just looked at me.

Percy shook her head. "It's okay. Jim, can we drop the subject for now?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Of course. What's wrong, Percy?"

"I just need to lie down." She sounded exhausted.

I looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Heart rate got a little high, makes me dizzy. I just need to sleep and I'll be fine."

Jim took the ice and set it down. "Come on, love, let's put you to bed." He picked her up bridal style, and Percy laughed a little.

I stared at them, feeling a little awkward. "Uh, we'll see you later. I'll come by tomorrow."

John glanced at Percy. "Let me know if your wrist doesn't get better."

I grabbed his shoulders and started pushing him towards the door. "Alright, Doctor, you're off duty. Come on. I'll see you later, Percy."

She smiled. "Bye."

Jim glanced at us. "Thank you, John. See you, Angie."

John just glanced at him and I smiled a little as we walked out.

I shut the door behind us, and John frowned at me. "Are you going to tell me about what happened between you and that..."

I frowned. "I made some huge, really stupid mistakes when I was younger, and I regret every day of it."

We heard chuckling behind us and spun around to find Moran smiling at us. "You don't really mean that, Angel."

I frowned. "Don't call me that. And shouldn't you be getting your arm taken care of? And your head, for that matter."

He smirked and walked over to me. "What's wrong, Angel? Don't want your big brother to find out that you and me..."

My eyes widened, desperate for John not to find out, so I smacked Seb's arm, the broken one.

He screamed and gripped it in pain as I pulled John back over to Baker Street.

* * *

**Okay...so I know it's a little tense for the first chapter. Then again, that's pretty much the whole story...**

**Anyways, hope it was good! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Old Feelings

**Alright, so here's the new one! I'll really try my best to keep updated regularly! Thanks again to the amazing Gwillwillith, creator of Percy. Go check out her story, _The Girl Left Behind_, it's awesome, especially if you like Moriarty/OC stories. And even if you don't usually read those types of fanfics, it's still a great story, kind of shows a different side to Moriarty. :)**

* * *

I was over at Percy's house, helping her cook dinner, when she glanced at me nervously. "Angie, did you and Sebastian live together?"

I froze and stared at her, floods of old memories coming back. I smiled a little, nervously. "Why do you ask that?"

She shrugged. "Just something I saw Moran posted on one of your photos."

I frowned. "Does it really matter now?"

She shook her head, avoiding my eyes. "No, I suppose it doesn't, but I thought you would've told me. I didn't even know you were dating anyone back then." She looked at me, the hurt showing in her eyes. "Why did you keep it from me?"

I sighed, thinking of a way to explain it. There were a lot of reasons why I didn't tell her. "Because… it was after I found out about his 'work', and I knew that no one in my family would have approved, even if he wasn't a hitman, and I didn't want to be a bad example for you, especially because I knew you'd end up finding out what he did for a living. Plus, it was pretty much going against almost every moral I had ever set for myself." I looked at her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I just feel like there is so much I missed."

"I did mention him a few times. That 'friend' whose house I was staying at that one winter holiday before I came home. And I think I mentioned him a few other times, indirectly."

She nodded. "Oh, right."

I sighed and leaned against the counter. "Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you now. You know how he lives up in North London, and when I moved here, he didn't want to come down all that way every day, so he kind of…convinced me that he move in with me."

She looked at me. "He does that, doesn't he?! Persuades you to do something and when you think back, you wonder why you did something."

I frowned. "I have a lot of those thoughts."

She shook her head frustrated. "I just want him to vanish."

I nodded. "That'd be nice. That's why I don't want to be alone around him, I'm afraid he can still get that same hold on me."

She looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll be with you as much as I can."

I smiled a little. "Thanks. I don't want to give in, not again. I've got to stop giving in."

Percy frowned defiantly. "We'll fight it."

"I have a feeling that's gonna be hard."

"Then we fight harder."

I smiled at her and turned back to the stove.

"You staying for dinner, Ang?"

"Only if you want me to, Percy."

She smiled. "You're always welcome, sweetie."

The door opened and a dark voice made both our heads snap up. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Something smells delicious. Is this your work of art, or Percy's?"

I felt hands slide around my waist and batted them away with the wooden spoon I was holding and glared at him. "Keep your hands off me, especially when I have boiling water in my reach."

Percy glared at him. "Get out, Seb. Don't touch Angie."

He smirked and stepped back. "Alright, hold your tempers. I know how women get when they're cooking. I just wanted to say hello to my two favourite girls."

Percy rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

He smiled at me. "Can't I say hello to the woman I love?" He glanced at her. "And you, Percy."

I frowned at him. "Just go away, Seb."

Percy shook her head. "You're so deluded. Angie, can you pass me that knife?"

I grabbed the butcher knife and handed it to her, still watching Seb. "I don't know if it's for chopping or for him, but here you go."

He looked at me for a minute and smiled. "Very funny, Angel. I missed your sarcasm."

I looked at him steadily. "I was serious."

Percy shrugged. "I haven't decided. It would be a shame if you lost a hand, wouldn't it, Seb? Maybe you could lose an eye, or two?"

He glanced at her, a little nervously. "There you go again. You two are on a roll today, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No really, we're serious."

Percy glared at him. "No, it's deep rooted hatred."

He smirked at her. "You were always a bit dark, Princess." He turned to me and smiled. "I was thinking, Angel, maybe we could grab some lunch tomorrow."

I stared at him. He was seriously acting so casual?! "Over your dead body. And that's not sarcasm."

"You always were so feisty."

Percy frowned at him. "Dark? You have no idea, Sebastian. I can arrange a dead body for you, Angie." She held up the knife.

I gestured to Moran. "Go right ahead, Percy."

He frowned and put a hand up as he took a step back. "Don't be ridiculous, Angel. You abhor violence."

I looked at him. "So why would I get back together with you then? You're the personification of violence."

He smirked and started towards me. "Some things just can't be helped."

I stopped him. "And apparently, you still have no self control whatsoever."

At that moment, Jim walked in, smiling. "How's dinner going, lo..." He stopped and glared at Moran. "Moran, what are you doing here? I told you to leave."

Percy looked at him. "What?"

Moran frowned. "I was just saying hello on my way out."

I looked at him. "Oh, so all three of us have told you to leave, yet you're still here...why?"

Jim glared at him. "My instructions were to leave, not stop and have a chat."

Moran turned to him. "I was just on my way out." He smiled at me. "I don't suppose you'd want to see me off, Angel?"

I frowned at him. "No, I don't."

He frowned a little and shrugged. "Your loss. I'll see you later."

"Please don't."

Jim was still glaring at him. "Walk out whilst you still have legs."

Moran put his hands up in defence and left.

Percy frowned and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Ang."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault."

Jim frowned. "I'm getting a bit tired of him."

Percy walked over to him. "Calm down, love, he's just pushing the boundaries, it won't last long."

"No, it won't." He smiled. "Anyway, what wonder are you creating?"

She smiled. "Your mum's recipe for Irish Stew."

"Sounds good. Are you both alright?" He looked at Percy concerned and glanced at me.

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

I had just been standing there, in a bit of a daze, and glanced at them. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dinner's just about ready, let's eat and relax." She smiled at me. "Come on, Ang. It's gonna be fine."

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

I barely ate anything at dinner.

Just as they were finishing up, Percy looked at me. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

I looked at her. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Thanks."

Jim glanced at us. "Angie, stay in our room with Percy. I'll stay down here."

I shook my head. "You don't have to do that."

He looked at me. "Just go with it."

I frowned at him. Best friend's husband or not, I did not want to take orders from Moriarty.

Percy smiled at him. "Thank you Jim. Are you washing up? I have a sleepover to sort out."

He smiled. "Go, I'll clear up."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, love."

* * *

We went up to her room, and I collapsed onto a chair. "Oh, can you go with me to the airport tomorrow? My cousin's coming in."

She smiled. "Of course, Ang. Oh, I get to meet your cousin!"

I smiled. "Yeah, he's the one who's a publicity agent. For you know what."

She smiled at my mention of our planned book. "Brilliant! This should be fun. How long is he staying?"

I sighed. "I have no idea. He has the maturity of a 12-year-old, so he doesn't make plans. Although, I think he's looking to transfer to London, so he might be staying for a while."

"Okay, what time do we need to leave to pick him up?"

"Um, his plane is coming in at noon, so with traffic and stuff, 11? 10:30?"

"Perfect." She looked at me concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? Since Seb left you've been really quiet."

I glanced at her and smiled a little. "I'm fine."

She gave me look. "Come on, it's me you're talking to. You're not fine. I asked to be polite."

I looked at her and sighed. "I'm, uh...just trying to suppress some old feelings."

She frowned and sat next to me. "Do you still like Seb? Or is it first love feelings that never quite go away, but you can move on from?"

I could tell she was hoping it was the second one. I sighed. "I don't know. I think it's stronger than that. But I know it's wrong, which is why I'm having a problem. Then I keep thinking about Sherlock..." I frowned. It hurt to even say his name. "But I'm still mad at him, but..." I sighed. "It's just all a mess."

She nodded. "Okay, imagine this. If Seb got down on one knee and proposed tomorrow, what would be your answer? Just tell me the first word that pops into your head."

My eyes widened just at the thought. "Panic?! Oh, I don't know. God, I hope he doesn't! I wouldn't know what to do! I mean, cause there's the matter of Sherlock, and then the whole part about Moran tormenting you, and killing your parents, and he and John hate each other, not to mention the overwhelming fact that he's a professional murderer!"

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Angie, breathe, calm down. It was hypothetical. I understand your fears, take all the scary stuff away, ignore Sherlock for a minute and take the sad stuff away and just leave the man. How do you feel about the man?"

I sighed and thought. It's true, most of the few years we'd dated were wonderful, but I just couldn't trust him anymore. I couldn't really picture spending a lifetime with him. And to say I love him...I didn't think I could. I kept thinking of how much it would hurt Sherlock. I sighed again. "I...I don't know. I still feel like it's wrong to say that I...that I love him. And I'm thinking of him as he was ten years ago. I don't know how much he's changed since then, or if he was fooling me the entire time. And then, no matter how hard I try, my thoughts keep going back to Sher..." I couldn't even say his name, I just burst into tears. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. That's all I've been doing around you lately, is cry."

She rubbed my back comfortingly. "It's alright, I shouldn't have pushed the issue, I just want to help you. Cry as much as you need, that's what I'm here for."

I nodded. "I know, it's not your fault. Sorry. And thanks, for everything."

She smiled. "Always, what are best friends for? Laughing at stupid jokes, watching Doctor Who and griping about how annoying boys are."

I laughed a little.

* * *

**Okay...so next time you get to meet Angie's cousin! Don't worry, it will get better! Anyways, thanks for reading and please please please review!**


	3. Spiders and Snakes

The next day, we were outside the airport waiting for my cousin. I had texted him to let him know we'd be waiting, and after a few minutes, he finally found us and came up smiling. "Hey, blondie! Long time, no see!"

I smirked at the old nickname, we always called each other by our hair colour. "Hey, red."

He stopped. "Wait a minute, you're not blonde anymore! I can't call you that!"

"I haven't been blonde since I was ten. You could just call me by my name."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" He laughed and we hugged. He noticed Percy standing there and smiled. "Hello, nice to meet such a radiant beauty."

I pushed him back. "Alright, slow it down. She's married."

Percy smirked. "Nice to meet a charmer, but I am married, he gets jealous."

He glanced at the ring on her hand. "Oh? Oh, right, yeah I didn't see the...ring." He cleared his throat. "Sorry, um...I apologise. Um, nice to meet you."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. Nice to meet you, too, Red. Or do you have another name?"

He smiled and shook her hand. "I think I do. Oh, right, Russ Macready."

"Hi, Russ."

I smirked. "Ever the comedian. Am I stuck with you or are you getting a hotel?"

He smiled. "Well, I thought we could do some cousin bonding! We haven't seen each other in years!"

I sighed exaggeratedly. "I suppose I can put up with you." I smiled.

Percy looked at him as we got into a cab. "Angie tells me you're in publicity?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. I love publicity, famous people, rubbing elbows with them. Not that I do it that much."

I smiled. He was always funny like that, but the Scottish accent somehow made it funnier. "We might be needing your services soon."

Percy nodded. "Yes we might. Cool, well, I might know a few contacts for you to make."

He smiled. "Oh, really? I'm intrigued. Are these 'contacts' like 'your people get with my people' kind of thing? Cause I don't really have 'people' either."

I looked at him. "If you're done complaining about your lack of a social life..."

He smiled at me. "Very funny, Ang."

I just smiled.

Percy nodded. "A couple, they are just people who work with agents, but most of them will happily meet you for lunch." She looked at me. "Don't worry, Ang, I won't corrupt your cousin."

I shook my head. "Oh, I know, he's already corrupted."

He smirked. "Again, very funny. Sounds great, I love lunch. Although, Ang, what a boring stick in the mud like you could need publicity for, I can't figure out."

Percy looked at him. "Angie isn't boring."

I shot him a look. "My life happens to be very interesting, thank you very much. Percy and I are writing a book together. We're also writing it under pseudonyms, so if you could actually manage to keep this secret..."

Percy frowned. "It's really important we keep this secret."

He pretended to zip his lips. "My lips are sealed. I actually consider business secrets to be important. It's silly girl's secrets like yours that I don't bother keeping."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Oh, whatever."

"Seriously, though, your secret is safe with me. I take my job very seriously."

"Thanks."

Percy smiled. "Perfect."

I smirked at him. "It's also nice to see that you've actually matured past 12 mentally."

He smiled. "Only on the job. Off duty, I'm still the same."

"Oh goody."

Percy smiled. "Growing up is overrated, you know that, Ang."

I put my hands up in defeat. "Yes, I know. 'Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional.'"

Russ smiled. "Percy is absolutely right! You should see my Facebook cover. It's epic."

Percy laughed. "Exactly. Mentally, I'm about five. I'll check it out."

"Awesome age to be at! I miss kindergarten. You know, you never miss nap time until it's gone."

I rolled my eyes. "Such a philosopher, too."

Percy laughed. "I don't remember nap time, but I did love making sand sculptures."

"I liked story time."

Russ coughed a couple times. "Nerd."

I looked at him. "Hey, nerds are cool!"

Percy nodded. "We are very cool! Geek and proud!"

He put his hands up. "Alright, alright! I know how obsessed, I mean passionate nerds can get."

Percy laughed and sat back. "So, Russ, how long are you thinking of staying in London?"

"Uh, how long? I have no idea."

I nodded. "Another words, he just got a one way ticket and didn't really plan."

He smiled. "Hey, 12 years old mentally, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Percy smiled. "Even better, we'll help you get settled in London. I know a guy who knows a guy."

He smiled. "You know a lot of guys, don't you? Know any girls?" He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Romeo."

Percy smirked. "A few, but one of them is your cousin, three are married, one's engaged and one isn't into guys. Sadly the rest are guys. My brother works in government and my husband is business. I meet all sorts."

He nodded. "Thanks, though. You don't have to do that."

"It's no trouble, honestly."

"So what sort of business is your husband in?"

Percy and I glanced at each other. She smiled. "Nothing exciting, it sends him abroad a lot though, not really sure what he does, I think it has something to do with banking."

"Oh, boring. So, Ang, is there another man in your life yet?"

I shook my head and smiled a little. "Not currently. Just John."

Percy shrugged. "John is a good man, though, even if he's your brother."

Russ looked up. "How is John, by the way?"

I sighed. "He's okay, managing. He's been through a lot this past year. We both have."

He nodded. "Oh, yeah, I read about you two and that detective guy with the funny hat and the weird name..."

"Sherlock. His name was Sherlock."

Percy smiled. "He was a good man. I found out he was the younger of my two older brothers."

He nodded. "Right, yeah. Sorry about what happened."

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Percy glanced at me. "The book, it's partially in honour of him."

He looked at her. "Oh, really? That's nice."

I nodded and stared out the window. "Yeah."

* * *

A couple weeks later, I walked into the living room to find a small python, still practically a baby, sitting on the table. I stared at it, confused. How did a ball python get into the flat, first of all, too big to slip under the door, second, in the middle of a major metropolis, third, in a country that didn't even have wild pythons?

Russ walked in and glanced at me. "Hey. You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just trying to figure out how a python got into the flat."

He walked over and smiled as he picked the snake up. "Oh, he's mine. His name's Bob."

I stared at him. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "It was either that or Monty."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, shouldn't he be in a tank or something?"

"I always let him out at home."

"Yeah, well I have a dog, so..."

He frowned. "Did not know that. I haven't seen a dog."

"Yeah, well he's been staying downstairs, and now I know why! Toby was probably scared to death of _Bob_."

He laughed. "What kind of a name is Toby for a dog?"

I shot him a look. "What kind of a name is Bob for a snake?"

He shrugged and took the snake up to his room, where I hoped he was putting it where it wouldn't be out loose. I sighed as my phone started ringing, and put it on speaker as I tried to straighten the table. "Hey, Percy."

"Hey! I have good news, want to join me in a celebratory lunch?!"

I smiled. "Sure! What's the good news?"

"I have successfully finished rehab!"

"That's great! I told you it would go by fast."

"You did! So, Angelo's in ten minutes. Bring Russ. Jim will be joining us later. I hope that's alright?!"

"That's fine, Percy."

Russ walked over. "You two certainly do have interesting lives, don't you? Rehab. Guns lying around." He held my gun out to me.

I frowned at him and took it. "It wasn't lying around, you snoop."

He put his hands up defensively. "I swear, I was just looking for a pen."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Percy's voice came over again. "We lead very strange lives and I have a tendency to do stupid things. It's all sorted, though. Snooping, Russ? Careful, you'll get into trouble."

He shrugged. "Eh, nothing new."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Percy, see you in a few."

"Alright!"

I hung up and put my coat on and started pushing Russ out the door. "Come on, troublemaker, we're going to lunch with Percy and her husband."

"Great, I love lunch. And I finally get to meet this mysterious banker."

* * *

We walked into Angelo's and Percy waved at us from our usual table. "Hey guys! I got us a table."

We walked over and sat down.

She smiled. "Jim will be a bit late, he's coming from work. He told us to start without him."

Russ looked around. "I expected something fancier."

I smacked his arm. "Shut up, it's not like you're paying. Besides, the food here is amazing."

Percy nodded. "It is very good. Fancy is boring, this is much more fun."

He shrugged. "Great, I'm not picky. Oh, I started reading what you guys have so far for the book. Great stuff." He smiled at Percy. "Did you really fight off three kids twice your size?"

"Of course! I have no self-preservation instinct. That's what Angie's for?!"

I laughed and shook my head.

Russ laughed. "The guardian angel of the family."

I frowned a little. "Seriously, don't call me that."

Percy smiled at him. "So Russ, how much trouble have you been causing?!"

He looked at her. "I'll have you know that I've been causing plenty of trouble."

I nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't blown the place up yet."

"Hey, if that does happen, it's not my fault you have volatile chemicals in your kitchen."

"Those are not mine."

Percy smiled. "Sounds like fun. My usual partner in crime is getting a bit old, maybe I need a new friend to make mischief with?!"

I stared at her. "You'd better not be talking about me, cause I am not getting old!"

She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not going to be 31 next year!"

I scoffed, trying not to laugh. "Percy, how could you?! 31 is not old!"

"It is quite old." She laughed and hugged me. "Oh, I'm only teasing, Ang. You're stuck with me for the rest of time."

I laughed and hugged her back.

Russ smiled. "Still, you're too old mentally. You're too...mature. Yuck."

I shot him a look. "Hey, you're welcome for getting you out of trouble all those times."

"Hey, I'm not the one who painted her sister's floor red."

"That was not my fault! You spilled the paint!"

Percy smiled. "I helped with that!"

Russ smiled at me. "Wait, you did that to Harry's room in London _and_ Brecon?!"

I smiled. "Maybe."

Percy laughed. "I like this, a fresh young mind. Welcome to the gang, Russ!"

He smiled as she shook his hand.

I smiled. "Oh, Percy, remember that one time we switched Harry's vodka with baby oil?"

She laughed. "Oh, yeah, except when she threw up everywhere we had to clean it up. It was worth it, though."

"Yeah, she was so mad!"

Russ stared at me surprised. "Angie, I had no idea you were that awesome! Way to fight back against alcoholism!" He gave me a high five.

"Thank you! Although I think that one was Percy's idea."

She smiled proudly. "It was more fighting Harry's bullying."

He shrugged. "Still awesome. She always made fun of my hair."

I looked at him. "Well, that was your own fault for dressing up like a leprechaun for Halloween."

"True, but leprechauns are awesome! But I'm too tall to be one."

Percy smiled. "Why, I like your hair. It's a rare genetic quirk, be proud of it!"

"Yes, I'm very proud of my hair!"

She waved it off. "Enough of the Harpy. You like the book then?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's amazing what I've read so far. Is it all based off your guys' real life, or is some of it made up?"

I shook my head. "Oh, it's all real, 100% true to life. The only reason we're going to publish it as fiction is because certain things later on are considered 'confidential'. I don't want the CIA suing us. Or other certain people getting upset."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, there are some people that would be…irritated if they knew we were doing this."

He nodded. "Ah. Understand. But I definitely smell a best seller. I'll bet they'll even make a movie out of it. Natalie Portman will play you, Angie, and…Lily Collins as Percy."

Percy laughed. "A movie, really? I'm not sure that would go down well. Good choices for the leads, though, Russ, you have great taste!"

I stared at him. "Although, should I be creeped out that they're both actresses that I happen to know you have major crushes on?"

Percy glanced at me. "That is kinda creepy."

He shrugged. "Take it as a compliment. They're both hot."

I shook my head. "Yeah, that just makes it creepier."

Percy stared at him. "Alright. Angie, your family is weird…but awesome!" She smiled.

Russ looked at her. "Hey, I'm not weird, I'm limited edition."

I smirked. "More like recalled."

Percy laughed. "Russ, you are hilarious!"

He smiled. "Thanks, it's a natural talent."

I shrugged. "Well, it's natural. His father is the exact same way. How my mother survived growing up like that, I'll never know."

He smiled. "I'm sure she was grateful when my mother took him away to Scotland."

I shrugged. "Still."

"It's where you get your resilience from, Angie." We looked up as Jim sat down next to Percy. "Hello, Beautiful, save me some food."

She smiled. "Hi! You got here quick. Yeah, there's plenty left. Russ, this is my husband, James. Jim, this is Angie's cousin, Russ."

Jim nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Russ."

"You too. Is this the mysterious banker?"

Percy looked at him. "Mysterious, no. Just busy."

Jim smiled at her. "I can be mysterious when I want to be."

She smiled. "Of course, sweetheart, you keep believing that."

Russ shrugged. "I never did like bankers, no offence. Banks I love, hate bankers."

I stared at him. "You'd think your manners would be better with your line of work, Russ."

He smiled and shrugged.

Jim smiled. "No offence taken, I don't like bankers either. Don't tell anyone, I'm bringing the system down from the inside."

Russ smiled and sat up. "Really? Now that is mysterious. He's just as awesome as you, Percy."

Percy smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

I glanced at her. "Don't give him any ideas."

Jim smiled at Percy. "That's why I love her."

Percy smiled. "See, this is how I ended up married, flattery."

"Eight years of begging and pleading."

"I finally relented."

Russ smiled. "So how did you two lovebirds meet?"

"We met when I was at art college, you could say it was love at first sight, we've been together ever since. Only recently married back in October."

Jim nodded. "A colleague of mine introduced us."

"I was only eighteen, swept off my feet."

Jim smiled and looked at Russ. "Russ, what do you do? Are you in London long?"

He nodded. "I'm a publicity agent. I'm trying to get based here in London. I already have a couple clients, so it should work."

"Interesting work. Good luck to you."

Percy looked up. "Russ, what's your favourite movie?"

He thought for a second. "SpiderMan. The original, not the new rubbish that just came out. They completely messed it up! He gets his powers from a radioactive spider biting him, not some silly little gadget. You?"

She nodded. "Oh, good choice, although I like the genetic science in the new one. Lord of the Rings, particularly Return of the King."

"Nice. Favourite band?"

"Probably Evanescence, but I love Muse and Linkin Park, too. You?"

"Muse, Linkin Park, both very good, love them. I also like Death Cab by Cutie."

"Good choices."

Jim smiled at me. "Angie, they've started twenty questions, this is never going to end."

I nodded. "Oh, wait till they get to the interesting questions."

Russ pointed at Percy. "Favourite office supply?"

I gestured to him. "Like that."

She thought for a second. "Oh, I'm tied between paper clip and a stapler. Your preferred foot to start with when putting on socks."

"Left. Though, I'm left-handed, so I suppose that's the reason."

"Good reason. What was your favourite office supply?"

"Sharpie, of course! Favourite type of pickle?"

Jim glanced at him. "Should we be worried?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

She frowned. "Um...caramelised onion. You?"

Russ smiled. "Classic dill pickle."

"Weirdest habit?"

"Angie's gonna kill me for this. I used to eat my scabs. I don't do it anymore, it scares away girlfriends."

I winced. "Yeah, scares away cousins, too."

Percy laughed. "That's grim."

He smirked at her. "I'm waiting for your answer."

Jim smiled. "That's disgusting. Percy steals bones."

She smacked him. "Jim! I go to autopsies for fun." She stopped. "That sounds just as bad."

I nodded. "It's a family trait."

"Yep, Mycroft started taking me when I was six."

Jim laughed. "You are a deranged but lovable woman, Percy."

She smiled. "So are you, my love."

Russ stared at them. "Okay...and you say I'm weird, Ang?"

I looked at him. "You are weird, Russ."

Percy looked at us. "I'm not weird, I'm quirky. My brother, he's weird, in fact both of them are."

Russ nodded. "Uh...favourite era?"

"Oh, easy, medieval. You?"

"Ancient Greece."

"Your favourite alien?"

"Marvin the Martian."

I smiled. "I'll bet I know Percy's answer."

She smiled, too. "Go on then, Ang..."

"The Doctor, of course!"

Russ rolled his eyes. "Oh, that goofy show again."

I glared at him. "Hey, don't you dare start on Doctor Who!"

He put his hands up. "Alright, alright! I know if there's one fandom that is completely obsessively dangerous, it's Doctor Who fans!"

Jim looked at him. "Trust me, don't insult the Doctor, they'll never forgive you."

Percy nodded. "Obviously you're right, Angie, who else would it be? Maybe Yoda!"

Russ looked up. "Oh, forgot about him. Can I change my answer?"

"Nope. Cats or dogs?"

"Darn it. Dogs."

"Good answer, cats are evil!"

"Book or movie?"

"Easy, book!"

"I say movie, I don't have the attention span for a book."

"Books are wonderful, though, you can escape into another world. This is a double question, firstly your star sign and do you believe in horoscopes?"

"Uh...I do not believe in horoscopes, and I have no idea what my star sign in, but my favourite constellation is the bear one."

I looked at him. "Which one, Ursa major or minor?"

"Which one's the bear one?"

"They both are."

"Oh. Well, then I like both."

Percy nodded. "Ursa major is the great bear. I love the north star, it's so pretty and sparkly."

"Favourite mythical creature?"

"I can't decide between a fairy or an elf. You?"

"Dragon."

"Ooh, I like it!"

Jim shook his head. "This is mad, although at least Percy hasn't deduced the life out him...although that could happen, too."

I shrugged. "Well, the day's still young."

Percy smiled. "Secret talent?"

Russ shook his head. "Nu-uh. You'll just laugh."

I nudged him. "Oh, come on, don't be a poor sport."

"No."

Percy pouted. "Go on please, for me?!"

Jim smiled. "Dirty tactics, using the puppy dog eyes."

Russ smirked. "Those won't work on me. I've resisted those from Angie plenty of times." He crossed his arms defiantly. "No!"

I looked at him. "Pouting like a toddler won't help you, Russ."

Percy kept up the begging eyes "Please, pretty please with cherry on top? I could just work it out."

Jim glanced at her. "Percy...are you sure?"

Russ smirked. "Well, good luck, cause you're not getting it out of me."

I shrugged. "You asked for it. Don't say we didn't warn you."

Percy smiled and started off. "You're Dad is Angie's Uncle, her Mother's brother, making your relation as cousins, obvious. You also both share the same eye shape and have similar smiles. You and Angie have always been close, being the youngest in your respective families, but your move to Scotland when you were 8 meant seeing each other regularly was difficult. You reconnected when you were in your twenties. You get your red hair from your mother who is Scottish. She also breeds rabbits, hence the white fur on your jumper. You game a lot, almost obsessively, your personal favourite is the handheld PlayStation device, but you've used other consoles too. Unsupervised you spend 15 hours a day gaming. You mix humour into your life, it could be misconstrued as idiocy, but actually are quite intelligent and use humour to disarm strangers. It works. Don't fear intelligence, it's a gift. Now, something more hidden, you're athletic, the way you sit shows training and toned muscles. You don't slouch. Your shoulders are well-formed and toned, you're athletic, but you don't brag. You have a quiet confidence which leads me to your secret talent…. You're good with animals, always had been, in fact so good you took over caring and rearing the rabbits. You have a snake called Bob, he's a Python, and you adore him." She frowned. "Please keep Bob away from me, I'm terrified of snakes, really, really terrified of them." She smiled again. "My special talent is that I can lick my elbow!"

I stared at her and laughed, not sure if the last part was just sarcasm or being playful, but I think she had just shown her special talent.

Russ stared at her, for once not really sure what to say. "How...uh..." He looked at me. "How much have you told her about me, Ang?"

I shook my head. "Not one word." I smiled. "You still completely astonish me, Percy."

She winced. "Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you. It's a weird family quirk."

"What's a weird family quirk? Hello, all."

I frowned and tensed up as I heard Moran behind me.

Russ shook his head. "No, it was amazing."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, most people get really offended."

He glanced at me. "Are you alright, Ang?"

I nodded. "Fine."

Jim nodded to Russ. "Seb, this is Angie's cousin, Russ. Russ, this is a friend and colleague of mine, Seb Moran."

Russ nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Seb smiled and sat down next to me. "You too."

Percy frowned at him. "Sebastian, how's the arm?" She smiled, gesturing to his left arm in a sling.

He looked at her. "The arm's healing nicely, thank you." He smiled at me. "Always a pleasure to see you, Angie."

I nodded, avoiding his eyes. "Hello."

Percy smiled at me and Russ. "So, you're both coming over for our Christmas Party, right?"

I smiled a little. "Wouldn't miss it."

Russ looked at her. "Who both?"

Percy smiled. "You Russ, obviously."

He smiled. "Sounds like fun. I'm there." He looked at Seb. "So, you work with Jim in banking?"

Seb glanced at him, catching on about the 'banking' cover up. "Yeah, Jim's actually my Boss. We've been working together for about fifteen years."

Percy glanced at him. "Seb was who introduced Jim and I."

Jim shook his head. "Has it really been fifteen years? Time has flown."

Seb looked at Russ. "Where are you staying, Russ?"

"With Angie. I'll be looking to get my own place, soon, though. I'm basing my business from London."

"Lucky Angie. What business are you in?"

"I'm a publicity agent. So Angie knows you through these two lovebirds?"

Percy frowned at him. "Russ, I am not a bird, I don't coo. If I'm an animal at all, it's a dolphin."

"Sorry, Flipper."

Seb smiled. "I met Angie when she was at Cambridge, it was a good time, we lost touch. I met Percy through her brother. Jim and I work for a mutual cause, so it seemed beneficial for us both to work together. Percy reintroduced me to Angie. It's all a web of coincidences."

I frowned. "'Web', fitting words."

He looked at me. "I need a publicity agent, I need some good PR to get back into Angie's good books."

Russ frowned, looking between us, noticing the tension. "Well, if someone's not in her good books, there's a good reason then."

Seb shook his head. "We just had a minor disagreement."

I stared at him. "Yes, we had a 'minor disagreement'. Among all the major ones."

Percy looked up and frowned, having a bit of a delayed reaction. "Flipper? Excuse me, Bugs."

Russ looked at her. "Well, you said you were a dolphin. Flipper the dolphin? No?"

She smiled. "Bugs Bunny? Fair's fair. You could even say 'What's up, Doc?' to John."

He pointed at her, trying not to laugh. "Hey, that's getting personal! Good idea, though. I should start doing that."

"You have an excuse now!"

Seb smiled at her. "You're on sparkling form today, Princess."

Jim shot him a warning look. "Seb, you know Percy hates being called that. Leave it."

"Sure, sorry, Percy."

She looked at him surprised. "Thank you, Seb."

Russ nodded. "Yeah, she's Flipper now."

"Thanks, Russ, I really appreciate it. Although, it's better than Smurf Girl." She looked Jim.

He smiled. "You had a Smurf t-shirt on and I didn't know your name."

"Excuses, excuses!" She laughed.

I looked up and felt the blood drain out of my face as I felt Seb's hand on my leg.

Percy looked at me concerned. "Ang, you alright sweetie? You look a little pale."

I pushed his hand away. "I'm fine. You know, I just don't like spiders." I frowned at Seb.

Percy nodded, looking at him. "I don't like them either. I make Jim squish them."

Seb looked at her. "What did the poor spider ever do to you?"

"It's creepy, pops up when you least expect it and moves really weirdly."

I nodded. "Has boundary issues. And possession issues. And killing issues."

"Sounds oddly familiar. This is why spiders get squished."

Seb smiled. "Sounds a bit irrational to me, but you two have always been...theatrical."

I looked at him. "Why is it you can never tell when we're serious?"

Percy shrugged. "Oh, Seb, it's not your fault, it's because you're male."

Seb looked at her. "I hear you're no longer an addict, Percy, well done."

"Nope, all clean."

Jim glanced at her concerned. "Maybe not the best topic of conversation?"

She smiled. "It's alright."

Seb nodded. "See, she doesn't mind. What about you, Angel, anything exciting happened recently?"

I glared at him. "Yes, actually, my boyfriend was scared off by this obnoxious, possessive moron who insists that I have feelings for him, even though that is the furthest thing from the truth, and it would never happen even if hell froze over."

He shrugged. "He obviously wasn't a very good boyfriend."

Percy frowned at him. "He was an amazing boyfriend and my brother, be careful what you say, Seb."

I nodded. "He was better than _any_ of the other ones I've had."

He smirked at me. "Except one who was amazing, funny, good-looking, the first _everything_, the one you can never get over."

I frowned. "No, that's the possessive, obnoxious moron I was talking about, and yes, I am completely over him."

"Are you sure, 100% sure? You don't sound sure. If there is even a 1% chance of him getting her back, he will."

I stared at him, getting nervous. _It's not true, it's just more of his mind games, don't listen to him._

Jim frowned at him. "Seb, enough."

He kept looking at me and nodded. "Of course, my apologies, I took the joke to far."

I looked at him. "Is that what this all is to you? A joke?"

He scoffed. "Gosh, Angie, can't you tell when I'm joking?"

Percy frowned at him. "Seb, drop it, please."

Russ glanced at me, up until then being a slightly shocked, silent observer. "You don't look so good, Ang. Maybe we should get you home."

Percy nodded. "That's a good idea, Russ. Let's all head home."

We stood up, and Seb smirked at me. "No goodbye kiss, Angel?"

Russ frowned at him. "You know, I think you should just leave her alone."

"But I'm having so much fun. Can't tempt you into a hug, Angel? Although you know what I'd prefer."

I took a nervous step back, staring at him.

Russ stepped in front of me, glaring at Seb. "I'm warning you, stay away from her."

He laughed. "Or what? What will you do? Huh?"

I glared at him and pushed him back. "Leave him alone, Seb!"

He smirked. "For a kiss..." He started towards me.

I jerked back. "How about a good kick instead?"

He smiled. "I always have loved your fire, Angel, so passionate!"

Russ glared at him. "I told you to leave her alone!"

Jim stepped between them. "Alright, I think we've had enough. Time to stop, Seb."

Seb frowned. "It was just getting interesting."

I frowned, feeling the eyes of the people around us watching. "You just never know when to stop, do you? Of course, you've always had that problem. In more than one area."

He smirked. "Never heard you complain before."

"Well, I'm complaining now, because I can actually see you for what you really are. Now take this one last warning, or if you're too conceited for that, then take it as one last request from the woman you claim to love. Leave. Me. Alone. I don't want to ever see you again. Stay away from me, stay away from my family, and stay away from my friends."

He smiled. "Such a shame, your words say one thing, but your eyes beg another."

I frowned and stepped back.

"I will keep my distance if you want that, but the second that changes, I'll be by your side."

Jim grabbed his good arm. "This has gone far enough, come on, Seb, we've got things to do. Leave Angie alone. Percy, are you staying with Angie?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be home later."

Jim pulled Seb out, and I collapsed onto a chair, holding my head.

Percy frowned. "Ang, I'm sorry, I didn't know he would turn up."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault."

Russ frowned. "God, he really shook you up, didn't he?"

I sighed frustrated. "I hate him, I really do. I wish he would just leave me alone!"

Percy rubbed my back. "Let's go home. Jim's paid for lunch. We can get another chapter finished for the book. It'll be alright, Ang, I promise."

Russ nodded. "Yeah, it's alright, he's gone." He pulled me up and we went back to Baker Street.

Percy stopped. "Russ, before I go into that flat, the snake is going to be put away where it can't escape and where I can't see it, in other words, in your room. Understood?"

He saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

We went in, and I collapsed onto the couch.

Percy sat down in Sherlock's chair. "Jim's keeping a closer eye on him than normal, so is Mycroft. He has said to leave you alone, we all heard him, it will make it harder for him to bother you. He will hopefully keep his word."

I shook my head. "It won't last long. He'll come back, he always comes back. He never leaves me alone."

"Let's get writing, Ang, it will take your mind off things." She smiled. "How about a chapter on our escapades annoying Harry?"

Russ smiled and sat down in John's chair. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

I sighed and took my laptop out. "I guess." I started typing as Percy talked, but I didn't really hear what she was staying, my mind was somewhere else, worried about Moran, and begging that Sherlock would come home.

* * *

**Alrighty, so there you go! Angie's cousin Russ is based/inspired by my own weird but lovable cousin. :)**

**Anyways, so thank you so much to all the new followers and reviews and everything! I really appreciate it! I love knowing that people like my story so much! :D**

**So, there is a lot coming up, very exciting, very tense stuff, don't want to give any spoilers away though. :)**


	4. Memories

**Alright, so I've decided that I am going to try to be more consistent with posting, so I will do my best to post a new chapter every Friday. Okay then. Thank you so much to the new followers, and everyone who has reviewed, and of course the original readers who have been with this story since the beginning, you're all awesome! Big thanks to gwillwillith, the amazing creator of Percy! Check out her story, _The Girl Left Behind_, link's on my profile. :)**

**Anyways, enough of that, sorry for the sort of filler chapter. I promise there is really big stuff coming up. I mean BIG. :)**

* * *

I walked into Percy's house and found her in the library. I smiled as I walked in. "Hey, how are you doing?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hi! I'm alright, thanks. I really feel like myself again, it's nice. Everything is just god at the moment. How are you?"

I nodded. "That's good. I'm fine." I glanced around. "Is Jim home?"

"No, he's out on some top secret mission." She smiled. "Basically, he's Christmas shopping."

"Oh."

She looked at me for a minute. "What's up? Why are you so nervous?"

I looked at her and sighed. Might as well have it out. "Nothing, it's just…" I sat down. "Do you remember that big argument you guys had and he said that if anything happened to you, he would hold me responsible?"

She frowned. "Um vaguely, why?"

"Well, in light of what happened recently…I mean, that final breaking point shouldn't have happened, I should have taken care of Harry a long time ago. I should have been there for you more." I partly blamed myself for what happened, there was a good chance Jim did, too.

She shook her head and waved it off. "Oh, nonsense, you're fine. Most of what Jim says when he's angry is rubbish."

I shook my head. "Not that, that wasn't just angry, that was….deadly angry, and I've seen him deadly angry before, and he will take that seriously. I know he'll be looking for someone to blame. He's already…" I stopped, not sure if he wanted to know about Duke's 'incident'. "Well, unfortunately, I know how dangerous he can get, tied in with how much he cares about you…"

"He's fine, in fact he's more relaxed than I've seen him in months." She smiled. "I promise you, Jim isn't mad at you at all. Why are you worried? He actually likes you now, now that he's gotten to know you."

I stared at her. "Really? Are you sure it's not just 'he'd better leave me alone cause I'm your best friend'?"

"No, he really does like you. Sherlock, not so much."

I nodded, confused. "Uh…I, uh, don't really know what to say about that."

"It's true!"

I shrugged. "If you say so…"

"I do! He admires you a lot. Also, the fact that you're my best friend does help your case." She smiled.

I sighed. "Alright. I guess I've just been paranoid lately."

She nodded seriously. "I understand." She smiled again. "Something funny dawned on me this morning. Jim is Sherlock's brother-in-law, they are now related!"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, that's a bit weird. Maybe that's why Sherlock was upset, being related to his arch nemesis, with that stupid game of theirs." I frowned. I was still mad at Sherlock.

Percy sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea why they hate each other so much. I don't understand it."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think it did just start out as a stupid game to keep them from being bored, but it went too far."

She rolled her eyes. "Typical boys. I probably should find out what it is. I mean, what if it's something I do the same and it turns Jim against me?" She frowned and glanced at me. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I don't think he'd ever do that, he loves you too much."

She smiled. "You're probably right, as usual! How is it living with Russ and Bob?"

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly and smiled. "Oh, it's just like old times with him. It's not that bad, he's a laugh. Bob's not that bad either, just as long as Russ keeps him in his cage. But just in case, Mrs. Hudson has been keeping Toby downstairs. I swear, it's more like he's her dog than mine! But I think she enjoys the company."

"That's good. We should take Toby out, it would be nice to get some fresh air. It would be lovely to see Mrs. Hudson."

I nodded. "Yeah." I sat there, staring into space, my mind wandering.

Percy looked at me. "Are you still weirded out that Jim doesn't mind you as a person?"

I looked at her and shook my head. "Oh, no, that's not it. I mean, yeah it's still weird, but…I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I shrugged. "Just stuff. Like how drastically my life has changed in the last couple years."

"Not all of it has been bad though?!"

"No, I mean it's like Shakespeare said, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, and then being reunited with my best friend, and reconnecting with my brother, and getting my memory back, so no, it hasn't all been bad. It's just funny how my whole life got turned around by visiting John and meeting one man."

She smiled. "It is amazing! Sometimes it's the smallest details and events that change your life."

I smirked. "Sounds like something the Doctor would say."

She laughed. "Didn't you know I was a Time Lord?"

I smiled. "Ah, sorry, didn't recognise your new regeneration."

"Well, I was trying to blend in just enough! I do have room for a companion in my TARDIS."

I smiled bitterly. "Great, let's go, get away from all this mess of a life."

She laughed. "Okay, I just need to find my key and sonic screwdriver!"

I frowned, thinking of that stuff Moran sent Sherlock, about when we had dated. "I don't think Sherlock's going to come back."

She looked at me and frowned. "He will."

I shrugged. "Well, even if he does, we're still through. He wouldn't get back together with me."

"I reckon you might be pleasantly surprised, but you have to follow your heart, Ang. Don't wait for him if you want to move on."

I looked up. "I can't really see myself entering the dating scene again. Or rather, attempting to, I should say, I'm rubbish at it. I'm not good at the whole...flirting stuff." I smirked. "And being around Sherlock has corrupted me, I'd be paranoid about the guy, or deduce something about him."

Percy smiled. "Deducing is half the fun, although it can lead to some scary truths. Don't shut yourself off, Ang, you deserve to be happy. You'll meet the right someone eventually and it will all be perfect. Maybe time away from Sherlock will do you some good, let life settle down a bit?"

I scoffed. "Oh, yeah, with Moran chasing after me, yeah, that's how it'll work out." I replied sarcastically.

She winced and shrugged. "It might stop, he might get bored?"

I looked at her. "After ten years?"

She sighed. "Okay, so he might not. Oh, Ang, how did we get into this mess?"

I frowned. "I was a stupid girl who didn't realise what I was getting into."

She nodded. "Me too, except I did know what I was getting into."

"Even when I did find out, I had the perfect opportunity to be rid of him, I was still stupid."

"Love blinds you to even the worst things. I don't think you and Seb are meant to be, if you were you'd have stayed together."

"Try telling him that. Then I keep thinking that if Sherlock could fake his death, maybe Jesse could, and what if he did, but would he not tell me for this long? I just don't know anything anymore."

She looked at me. "Oh, sweetie, you know Jesse didn't fake his death, if he had he would've found you as soon as he could. Sherlock is a difficult nut to crack. I'm sorry it's all so messed up. We'll work it out."

I sighed. "I guess. And I'd probably get bored with the typical life everybody wants, with the family and the house with the white picket fence. Even when I did have that, it wasn't remotely normal because if the CIA stuff. You know, I've been thinking about all those missions we used to do, and I think Jesse knew Mycroft!"

She shrugged. "Probably. Mycroft knows everyone. Exactly, who wants normal? It's overrated. Maybe life has been a bit too full on recently, but I'm sure it'll calm down a bit over the holidays, it usually does. You don't have to visit Jim's odd family in Ireland. I do!"

I looked up. "Wait, how long are you going to be gone?"

"A week maximum. We're flying out on the 28th and will be back on the 2nd, I think, we're visiting his family till New Year's Eve, then heading to Dublin for a party, then back to London. I'm actually scared of his family, they make my family look perfectly normal."

I shrugged. "Well, it's where Jim came from, so...please tell me Moran isn't staying in London?"

"No, they make Jim look so normal. They are odd. I should clarify, Jim's Mum is lovely, you can't not love her. His Dad is creepy. It's the extended family on his Dad's side, they are really creepy. I have no idea what Seb is doing, I'll find out. If in doubt, go back to Wales!"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Or I could sneak away to Paris." I frowned. "No, that's the last place I need him following me to. I don't know, I'll think about it."

She smiled. "I would go with John to New Zealand!"

"Yeah, I thought of that, but I think he's still mad at me."

She frowned. "Really? Me too. I'll get Jim to tell me what Seb's plans are, we can work round them."

I shook my head. "You don't have to change your plans for me, if I can't think of anything, I might have you get Jim to tell Seb that I'm going somewhere, kind of trick him, send him on a wild goose chase?"

"Yeah, Jim will enjoy that. Seb's really irritating him. They made up after the other day, but it's really tense."

I sighed. "You'd think Jim would have killed him by now, solved all our problems."

"Yeah, it would. I'm surprised Jim hasn't truly lost it with him. I think Jim knows that Seb is just as dangerous as him."

I frowned, talking more to myself than Percy. "How did I ever think I was in love with that man?!"

She shook her head. "I don't know, sorry."

I looked at her. "It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either, you can't help who you fall in love with, it's involuntary."

I shook my head. "Yeah, but there's a lot of stuff I could have helped, like him moving in with me, and travelling round the world with him, and..." I stopped and felt myself blushing.

"You were in love. It's not an excuse, but you wanted everything to work out. I understand, Ang, I really do. You don't think I've had doubts?!"

I sighed. "I now, I should stop complaining. It's just...certain things, it's the perfect thing for him to hold over me, and he does."

"Oh, I know. The amount of times he's nearly told things to Jim, it makes me cringe. He has a nasty habit of blackmailing people into doing what he wants."

I frowned, mad at myself again. "If someone has something to blackmail a person with, that person did something wrong, that they shouldn't have. And I did a lot of things wrong." I frowned, trying to push the memories away, but every time I closed my eyes, I could see those nights. "God, I wish I could just erase those memories!"

Percy frowned, concerned. "Ang, calm down, it's alright. Remember, we face this together. I'm not saying you need protecting, but you aren't alone."

I sighed. "I know. I guess I should consider myself lucky, it could have been a lot worse. I should just be grateful he can't have kids." I frowned, that would have been bad. The last thing I would have needed was to get pregnant with his child.

Percy smiled grimly. "It's a small mercy."

I frowned, confused at her remark, when I realised it. "Did I really say that out loud? Oh god..."

She smiled. "It was funny! I don't mind what you say."

"Yeah, only thing is I was serious."

"It's alright, Ang. You need a break, you need to stop worrying so much, you'll get ill."

I nodded and sat up. "Alright, one last thing, then I'll try to stop worrying. I need to ask you a favour."

She frowned and nodded, realising how serious I was.

"Well, I know what kind of a hold Seb can get on me, but I really do not want to do anything else stupid. Please promise me that if I ever even have the slightest urge to get back together with him, you will do everything in your power to stop me. It doesn't matter how mad I get at you, even if I use you and Jim as an example, no matter what I say or what I do, please do not let me ruin my life and get back together with him."

She nodded. "I promise."

I sighed and sat back. "Thank you. Hopefully it's just insurance, and it'll never happen, but..."

She stood up. "Stop worrying, it's covered, I've got your back." She smiled. "Now how about we head out and do some Christmas shopping, I still haven't got anything for Jim yet, or Mycroft, or John."

I smirked as I stood up. "So basically, you've only got my present?"

She smiled. "Uh, yeah. Well, and Sherlock's but he left so he doesn't get it."

I smiled. "It's fine, I haven't got anyone's presents yet, except yours."

She smiled and jumped up and down a little. "I'm really excited about Christmas this year!"

I looked at her. "Wait, what did you get for Sherlock?"

She shrugged. "Some body parts and a new microscope."

I nodded. "Oh. Yeah, I don't need any more body parts in my fridge."

"Nope, and he's not here to enjoy them. I cancelled my order. The morgue was not happy, but oh well, can't be helped."

I smirked. "Well, I'm sure they thought it was an odd request to begin with, not many people go to the morgue to get a Christmas present."

"True, but I know people in odd places. This guy is like my..." She frowned. "er...Molly, is that her name, the girl at Bart's?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, I've only met her once, and that was when I stole my skull."

I giggled. "Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?"

She looked at me. "It's not weird...is it?"

"Not when you're talking to someone who knows you and knows what you do, but if you just said to some stranger on the street that you stole your skull..." I laughed again.

She smiled. "I suppose so, I'm so used to you knowing my, um, quirks, I don't think about it. Well, you've lived with and dated my brother who is so much weirder than me."

I nodded. "Yeah, at least you don't keep severed heads in the fridge."

"Yeah, that's taking it a bit far. I'm fascinated by anatomy, I don't feel the need to experiment on it...often."

I laughed and shook my head. "How did I never put you and Sherlock together?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, because I'm nicer and less grumpy?"

"Yeah, or I wouldn't have imagined in a million years that my best friend and my boyfriend had any connection to each other."

"Me either. It really is odd how our lives have woven together but not crossed until recently."

I frowned. "Yeah, almost scary."

"It really is. I can't believe I didn't clock onto what was happening, especially between you and Sherlock and Jim, I just didn't notice, it's like I was too distracted, by what I don't know."

"I know, even before I met Sherlock, with you meeting Seb barely a few months after we broke up, and then Jesse knowing Mycroft. For all we knew, we could have been at the same parties, we just both would have been too busy to notice."

She nodded. "We probably were, Mycroft used to take me along to all sorts of things, then I started going with Jim to various things. I think I met Jesse with Mycroft..." Her eyes widened as she remembered. "Oh...it was Jesse that thought I was Mycroft's wife."

I stared at her. "Oh my gosh, you're not serious. You were at the wedding! That wasn't the one in New York, was it? I know Seb was there."

"I know! Yeah, Mycroft took me to New York, but also added in the 'business trip' to our holiday. Wow, weird."

"We were seriously in the same room, and we didn't see each other?! Granted, I was a bit busy that night..." Between Jesse getting shot, working on the mission, and having our first argument as husband and wife...

Percy frowned. "Apparently so, I don't understand how we didn't see each other? Did you meet Mycroft? What were you wearing, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I met Mycroft, kind of thought he was a pompous arrogant prat, but Jesse didn't tell him my first name, so I doubt Mycroft would remember. I was wearing something long, cause I remember I had to pick it up to run, I did a lot of running that night. I think it was...it was a dark colour, blue or purple...maybe in between? It was about two or three months after we got married."

Percy shrugged. "Mycroft was really stressed that night, he kept getting tense and very protective of me. I didn't see you, how I don't know?!"

"Well, I wasn't there for long. We went after Seb, and Jesse got shot, so obviously, we didn't go back to the party."

She looked at me. "I don't remember any shooting...it's really hazy, I remember being introduced to Jesse, he thought I was Mycroft's wife, I went to get us drinks whilst they talked business, and I went outside for some fresh air, and then I woke up in my hotel room."

"Well, if you'd have gone out back, you would have at least heard the gunshots. You should have gone to the buffet table, that's where I was. Unfortunately, so was Seb. And cause of the accident, I didn't have the faintest idea who he was, and Jesse got a bit tense, which I thought was weird. I mean, I understand it now, of course."

She shrugged. "It was an odd night in general. I don't really remember it. Which is strange, but oh well."

"Seb didn't drug you or anything, did he?"

"I have no idea, I don't think I met him that night. I'll have to ask Mycroft what happened."

We got to the shops and started looking around.

Percy smiled at me. "So, presents, what do we get for our brothers?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. I'm not good at picking out presents like this, I'm better at just seeing something and thinking it'd be good for a certain person, but that doesn't always correlate around Christmas." I smiled. "I could get John another jumper."

She laughed. "That would be funny. I might get Mycroft a new umbrella, but in pink?!"

"No, you should get him a Mary Poppins one."

She smiled. "Oh, I could...he'd never forgive me. I think I might make him take a holiday? It's that or book tokens."

I thought for a minute. "I should get John a new phone, instead of that old hand-me-down from Harry."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. I know I'm going to get something for Mycroft's office."

"Get something to offset all the wood. It's boring."

"Mycroft is a bit old fashioned, is all. I'll find something stone, maybe, or glass..." She frowned. "That doesn't sound right either. Oh, this is so hard."

Suddenly, I thought of something. "I have an idea. Maybe you could get a photo album that looks like some old book on the outside, but inside there are a bunch of pictures, like family photos, I've managed to sneak a few photos of you and Sherlock together. And you and Mycroft, and your parents, and everything."

She smiled and hugged me. "Oh, that's a brilliant idea! Angie, you are the best!"

I smiled and laughed. "Glad I could help!"

* * *

**Yes, I know this is like over a month late, but that was when I wrote it, yes, I know it's a month behind. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Distrust

**I know I said I was gonna update every Friday, and then I missed last Friday, so this is like a week late...sorry. Getting a bit ahead of myself with this, so anyways, sorry for the slightly sorta kinda filler chapter, but next one is Christmas! Which I know is like over a month late, but...oh well. Enjoy! Oh, and check out Percy's story, it's awesome, by Gwillwillith, the link is on my profile. She's just awesome. :)**

**Oh, one more thing before I forget...**

_**SERIOUSLY READ THIS, THIS IS IMPORTANT**_

**Alright, just a fair warning, there are going to be future chapters that will get a little...mature. I don't go into detail, I don't do stuff like that, but...I mean, you know what happens next. And if you don't...ask your parents when you're older, and you probably shouldn't be reading this in the first place...I don't want to say _which_ chapters, because that would kind of be a spoiler, so I'm just saying, for future reference, there are a few 'mature' chapters.**

**Okay, thanks. You can read it now. :)**

* * *

Percy had come over, probably an attempt to cheer me up, but we ended up just sitting there.

After a few minutes, Percy smiled at me. "Want to help me with party planning? Get out of this gloomy flat for five minutes?!"

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

She stood up, pulling me up, too. "Come on, no moping. It's nearly Christmas. Also, I don't want to get eaten by Russ' snake."

I smirked as I put my coat on. "He's not that bad. And I already told you, I just don't feel like celebrating that much."

"It won't be a proper Christmas without you."

I smiled. "Well, thanks. It's also weird that it's also Jim's birthday party, considering we're not even friends." Actually, we were worse than that…

She shrugged as we walked out and headed to her house. "We never really celebrate his birthday as it's so close to Christmas, there will be cake, that's all. It's more about Christmas and spending quality time with family and friends. You'll be my last bit of sanity before I have to spend four days with Jim's very weird family."

I frowned. "Yeah, family and friends, both our parents won't be there, for different reasons of course, John won't be there…so we've got each other and Russ. Well, you've got Jim and Mycroft…"

She shrugged. "Okay, so we're scattered and it's not perfect, but we'll still have fun." She smiled. "I have a surprise for you, too."

I smiled. "I'm assuming you're talking about my Christmas present."

"Yeah! Now, want to help me buy the mountain of food required to feed thirty people?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I'm here to help. Not like I've got anything better to do." I glanced at her. "Sorry, I'll stop complaining."

She shook her head. "It's fine, sweetie. You get to choose your favourite food and everyone else can just deal with it."

I smirked. "Fried chicken and roasted potatoes aren't exactly Christmasy. Roasted chicken's good enough. Besides, it's your party."

She smiled. "Your wish is my command."

"Like I said, it's your party."

"You're my guest of honour."

I laughed a little. "Oh, sure." I frowned at her. "Seriously, please do not bring too much attention to me."

She smiled. "I won't, but you get exactly what you want. Remember, rarely does anyone argue with Moriarty's wife."

I smirked. "I've argued with you plenty of times, before and after you were Moriarty's wife."

She smiled at me. "You're special, though." She frowned again. "I 'spose I should warn you, there will be some...clients...of Jim's at the party."

I shrugged. "If I can deal with Moriarty himself, and Moran, I can deal with anyone. Moran isn't going to be there, though, is he?"

She shook her head. "Possibly. He and Jim have made friends."

I looked at her. "How?! Jim's alright with him after almost breaking your wrist, and Moran's okay with him after Jim broke his arm?!"

She shrugged. "I know, I know! Seb is being surprisingly well behaved at the moment. Although, he stays away from me, which is nice."

I frowned. "Lucky you."

"Yes, well, he tried to talk to me without permission and found a gun pointed at him. Is he still bugging you?"

"Well...I haven't seen him since we last saw him, but...he keeps texting me."

She looked at me surprised. "Really?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just stupid normal stuff, you'd never think he was an assassin from seeing them. Somehow it makes it more aggravating."

"He always was a bit odd."

"Well, it's not exactly who I want to be getting texts from." I frowned, thinking of Sherlock.

Percy nodded. "Agreed." She frowned as we passed the aisle of Christmas decorations. "Do you think green and red or purple and gold for a colour scheme? Perhaps green and silver?"

I shook my head. "I think green and red looks cheesy and is overdone. I always liked the white and gold Christmas stuff."

She smiled. "I hadn't thought of white and gold, I like it. Nice choice!"

I smiled. "Thanks. You know what I just realised? Supposedly the world's gonna end on Friday, so not only is it a Christmas party and a birthday, it can also be an end-of-the-world party."

She laughed. "It can, and when we wake up on the 22nd, we can cheer that the Doctor saved us all!"

I laughed.

She smiled. "I might make survival bags for the apocalypse. If the world ends, then I don't have to spend four days with Jim's family!"

I nodded. "You don't have to clean up, either."

"That is a good point." She frowned. "Can you please save me from going away somehow? I mean, New Year will be great, Dublin is fun, but his family are...horrendous. He dislikes them, he only goes to keep his Mum company, she's lovely. His Dad's family are vile."

I frowned. "Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." I sighed. "Sorry, um...I don't know. If I think of something, I'll let you know."

She waved it off. "I'm sure it has some part to play, his Dad just gets inside your head and torments you." She frowned. "He disapproves of me. He doesn't know we're married, that will be fun news to share." She sighed. "Anyway, happy thoughts!"

I stared at her. "He disapproves of you...does he know what his son does for a living?!"

She shook her head. "Not to my knowledge. I don't meet his standards. I'm not appropriate for marriage. I don't know, I just nod."

"That is absolute rubbish."

She smiled. "I know, that's why we got married regardless. His Dad I can handle, it's his creepy uncle."

I shrugged. "Well, no family's complete without the creepy uncle."

"No, apparently not." She sighed and looked at the full cart. "Shall we get this lot home?"

"Yeah." I smiled at her as we loaded the bags into a cab. "In my family, it's Russ' dad. He is so weird, just like Russ, but with him, you can never tell when he's serious and when he's joking. And he won't tell you. You just have to guess."

She smiled.

We got back to her house and I helped her get the bags into her kitchen.

After we got the food put up, she sighed. "I'm sorry to drag you round and moan. If you want to head back, I can manage."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. You've put up with plenty of my complaining." I smiled. "Really, I'm fine."

She smiled. "Okay, then you won't mind helping me decorate?!"

I laughed. "Of course not!"

She smiled and pulled me into the living room. "Good, I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job. I need my partner in crime!"

I smirked. "Hey, I'm not in crime anymore, remember? I switched sides."

She shrugged. "Well, I'm in the grey area, one foot in each camp. Being bad is fun sometimes!"

"If you say so..."

She smirked back at me. "I seem to remember you were the worse out of us both, you used to think up the pranks to play on Harry, I just joined in. You influenced me long before Jim ever did."

I looked at her. "Hey, no, that's not how it was, we were fighting evil back then, we were on the good side. Like Batman, seems bad, but he's actually good." I looked up. "Is that why you call me Batgirl?"

She smiled. "Pretty much!"

I laughed and shook my head. "I just realised we have so many nicknames, don't we?"

She nodded. "We really do. My personal favourite, or should I say, most original, is Smurf-Girl. What's yours?"

I shrugged. "I don't really have a favourite. Most of them annoy me."

She laughed. "Like Angel?"

I shot her a look.

"Sorry."

I shook my head. "I _hate_ that. And 'the humanitarian', that's what Sherlock called me. Then Jesse would always call me something he knew was something to do with British, his personal favourites were Pride & Prejudice or Sense & Sensibility."

She looked at me. "Really?! You are very empathetic to people and you do like to help people, but that is a weird nickname. Book titles for nicknames?! I'm sorry, I'll just stick to Sweetie!"

I smirked. "I'll start calling you River Song."

She laughed. "That's fine! Just don't tell Jim, he gets jealous of the Doctor!"

I smiled. "So who would I be? You're always saying I act like your mother, so does that mean I'm Amy?"

She smiled. "Oh yes! Fiery and caring." She frowned. "Does that mean Sherlock is technically my dad?! Oh, that is wrong."

I shook my head. "Uh...he is nothing like Rory. Sherlock wouldn't wait outside a box for 2,000 years, he wouldn't last two minutes. He'd get bored."

She shrugged "I don't know, he can be very loyal and stubborn. Which is very Rory. John is more like Rory."

I looked up. "Hey, whoa, don't even go there..."

She looked at me and started laughing. "I just realised what I said!"

"Thanks..." I smirked. "Mycroft is U.N.I.T."

"He so is! Jim is the Master."

I nodded.

"Sherlock is a Cyberman."

"I'd say I was Sally Sparrow, but she ended up with a comic book shop owner. Then again, if Jesse hadn't been CIA, I could see him owning a comic book store."

"That is very true. I do see you in the TARDIS though."

I smiled. "I'd bet Mrs. Hudson would be Sarah Jane when she was younger. And Toby's K-9."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'd say Martha, but then she married Mickey..." I smiled. "Although, I could change that to Jack..."

She laughed. "I think you're probably like Donna, the Doctor's best friend, feisty and caring."

I smiled. "Maybe I am, I just don't remember."

She laughed. "And Donna and Jack did work well!"

I nodded. "And GranDad was a lot like Wilf."

She smiled. "He was."

I leaned against the couch. "I miss him." I smiled. "I remember how he used to slip me a caramel before dinner. He was so sweet."

Percy nodded. "He was lovely."

"It'd be nice to have him to talk to now."

"What about your Dad? He was always a good listener."

I scoffed. "I think GranDad would have been a little more understanding while listening to me cry over how my ex-boyfriend turned out to be a hitman. Dad would have more of a problem...and then GranDad would probably turn around and make jokes about it."

Percy nodded. "That's true." Her phone started ringing. "Sorry, let me just take this call, it's the movers." She walked out and answered it.

I stood there, confused about why she would have movers come.

After a couple minutes she walked back in and smiled. "Arranging to get the piano moved."

I nodded, understanding now. "Oh, so you can play it at the party?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yep, I am the entertainment. I don't quite know how I'll cook and play the piano, but I'm sure I'll manage."

I shrugged. "Well, I'll help with the cooking. Or I'll be the guest musician in between the star."

"Only if you want to. I want you to relax and enjoy the party.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I don't mind cooking. Besides, if Moran is there, it'll be an excuse to get away from him."

She shrugged. "Okay, it's more serving than cooking. We'll see how it goes." She looked around. "I wonder if Jim picked up the champagne? I wonder where he is, I thought he was going to be home all day." She looked at me again. "Anyway, you need to mingle, you never know who you might meet at these things!"

"Who would I need to meet? Please don't tell me you're going to try to match me up with some guy..."

She shook her head. "Not set you up, get you some work? Although, there is a girl coming who I think Russ will like. She's a sweet girl, but crazy about animals."

I nodded. "Well, he'll like that. Percy, I appreciate it, but I don't need your help finding work." I frowned as the Watson stubbornness automatically came out.

She nodded. "No pressure, just keep an open mind, not everyone is an evil mastermind trying to take over the world."

"I know that, but I'm also done being a spy. People have a very warped view of private detectives, they think they can hire us to spy on people."

"Yeah, it is odd. Just ask Mycroft for that! Someone once asked Jim to do that, it was amusing."

I frowned. "Funny, Jim once asked me to do that."

She stared at me. "Really?! Spy on who?!"

I shook my head. "I don't know, I didn't stick around long enough to find out. He was probably just doing it to bug me."

She shook her head. "I still can't believe you two dated."

I frowned. "It wasn't even that. It was getting coffee a few times." I defended. I hated thinking about it, too, it made me sick.

She smiled a little. "I'm just teasing, Ang. When was it?" She shook her head. "Sorry. I'm being stupid. Ignore me."

I waved it off, thinking she was still asking about when he'd tried to 'hire' me. "No, it's fine. Uh, last year, after Sherlock 'died', and Jim went on his little tormenting spree, he was bored without his little playmate to torment."

She nodded. "Oh right. I thought it was before then."

I shook my head. "Nope."

She nodded again. "Oh. Explains why he was so distant. I moved out and back home not long after that."

I looked at her. "Oh. Yeah, that was only a few months before we came to Brecon. Wow, has it really been that long?"

"Yep."

I frowned at her confused, she wasn't looking at me. She wasn't jealous?! I was tired of people judging me, jumping to conclusions, and I just shut off emotion, another infamous Watson trait.

Jim walked in at that moment, carrying a box of champagne. "Percy? I've got the champagne." He glanced at us. "What's the matter?"

Percy forced a smiled. "Great, thanks. Oh, nothing."

He looked at her. "Sure?"

She nodded at him. "Yep. We can talk about it later."

I started putting my coat on. "Maybe I'd better be going."

"Yeah, maybe."

Jim nodded. "Alright. See you later." He looked at Percy again. "I'll put the boxes in the kitchen." He glanced between us and walked out.

Percy glanced at me. "See you Friday. Thanks for your help."

I didn't look at her as I left. "It's nothing."

* * *

**Kinda short, kinda filler...sorry. Next one will be better, Christmas Party! :)**

**Anyways, please review! And thanks for reading! And thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed, etc. I really apprectiate it! :)**


	6. Christmas Surprises

**So sorry that it's been so long! I'll really try to update more regularly. Anyways, here you go!**

**Again, as a general warning: At any time in the story, some mature themes may be implied.**

* * *

That Friday night, Russ and I headed over to Percy's house. I had second thoughts about cancelling or just not showing up, after the way we'd left things the last time, but I had already said I'd come, she had still wanted me to come after that, and I was going to keep my word. Besides, the more I thought about it, why had we ended it so coldly anyway? Over a misunderstanding? It was probably just stupid anyway, Percy probably hadn't even thought twice about it, and neither should I.

I knocked on the door, and she instantly answered it, smiling. "Hey!"

I gave a small smile as we came in. "Hey. Sorry if we're a bit early."

"Not a problem, come in, come in!"

We hung our coats off, and Percy pulled me into the kitchen, frowning. "I have to say this now, I'm really sorry about the other day!"

I smiled in relief. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry about shutting down like that, family trait."

She waved it off. "It's nothing, we were both being silly.

I smiled and we hugged, both glad to clear the air of that.

Russ nodded as he looked around. "Wow. Very nice house. I didn't think they had mansions in the city."

Percy looked at him. "Yes, well, thanks, Russ. It's not a mansion, it's a town house."

He shrugged. "Compared to the house I grew up in, this is a mansion. Of course, so is Angie's flat…"

I smirked. "Yeah, well, your dad was an experimenting architect."

Percy smiled. "I didn't grow up in anything like this either."

I shook my head. "Me either."

Percy looked at Russ. "That's cool, what was your dad experimenting with architecturally?"

He smiled wryly. "Economising on space, he's into the whole go green thing, has been since it started."

I nodded. "I remember your old house, it was probably about the size of my living room."

Percy looked at us. "Interesting. Well, there is always room here, without the snake...Personally, it's a bit big for just Jim and I, but it was a wedding present."

He shook his head. "No need, don't want to get in the way of the lovebirds."

She frowned at him. "I told you, I'm not a bird."

He smiled. "Sorry, Flipper. Besides, I think I might be wrapping up a deal for a flat near that one theatre."

"Oh, exciting! Let us know if you need help moving."

He nodded.

I looked at him. "Which theatre?"

"Uh, the famous one."

I rolled my eyes. "You are no help at all."

Percy nodded. "You do know there are like sixty theatres in London."

He grinned. "It's about ten minutes from Royal Albert Hall."

"Oh, nice."

I nodded, surprised. "Wow, nice. You have money for that area?!"

He frowned. "Yes! I do have other clients besides the two secret ones I have." He lowered his voice as he finished.

I put my hands up defensively. "Alright."

Percy smiled. "We do pay well, though."

He rubbed his hands together. "Alright, so when are the girls coming? Please tell me you know at least one straight bachelorette?"

I shot him a look. "Okay, will you just take it easy? You're worse than John."

Percy handed me a spoon. "Ang, can you keep control of the food whilst I get changed? I need to find Jim, he's somewhere in the house, no idea where."

I nodded and took over. "Yeah, that's fine. Russ, help."

He gave a mock salute and came over. "Yes ma'am."

Percy smirked at him. "If you're good, Russ, someone might answer your wishes. I'll be as quick as possible."

He stared at her as she walked out. "What?" He looked at me. "What did she mean? Am I gonna meet someone?" He smiled and started jumping up and down like a little kid who'd found out he was getting a present.

I looked at him. "I'm sure you'll meet a lot of people tonight."

He smacked my arm. "Shut up, you know what I mean. Am I gonna meet a girl? A nice, pretty, available girl?"

I just smiled at him. "Spoilers."

He pouted for a few minutes until Percy came back in, all decked up for the party in her black and purple outfit, compared to my black dress with red heels/belt. "So glad I planned clothes ages ago. I can't find Jim."

I looked at her. "Did he say anything the last time you saw him?"

"No, he was in the shower and I came down to start cooking and he's vanished."

Russ smirked. "Ooh, spooky! Wait, this is Christmas, not Halloween..."

Percy just looked at him as she put her phone up to her ear. "He's not picking up his phone."

I looked at her. "I'm sure he's fine."

She forced a smile. "You're right, I'm just being paranoid."

Russ was looking out the doorway, then looked at us. "Um...so what's with the feathers? I thought you said you weren't a bird?"

She stared at him. "What?!"

He nodded towards her hair. "You're wearing feathers in your hair. Or did you grow those?"

I shot him a look. "Really?"

She crossed her arms at him. "Are you insinuating that I am a bird...again?! Russ!"

He shrugged innocently. "What?! You come out with feathers sticking out of your head, what do you expect me to think?!"

She glared at him. "It's a hair accessory. Do you have no idea about fashion whatsoever?"

I shrugged. "He's a guy. What do you expect?"

She nodded. "You're right."

Russ stuck his tongue out at us. "Whatever."

"So you relent that I am not a bird, Bugs!"

He smirked. "Whatever you want to believe, Flipper." He glanced at the doorway again.

Percy started to turn. "What do you keep looking at? Is there something behind me?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Just admiring the house. So when do we open the presents?!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're worse than a kid."

Percy looked at him. "Um, usually after dinner."

He nodded. "Great. I'm starving."

I stared at him. "You ate a huge lunch! What are you, a teenager?"

Percy frowned. "I'm getting worried, where is Jim?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably just doing some 'business' or something."

She nodded. "You're probably right. I've got to stop panicking."

I noticed Russ was just standing there smiling. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you smiling at, Russ?"

Suddenly, a voice yelled behind us, "Boo!" making me and Percy jump, and Percy scream a little.

Russ smiled at me. "That."

I rolled my eyes at him.

Jim smiled as Percy turned to him. "Why is my wonderful wife panicking?"

She smacked him. "I was worrying about you, as per usual. I couldn't find you." She pouted at him.

He smiled. "Well, I found you instead. I was in the garden. Father decided to voice his opinions, nothing important."

"Sorry, I know I've been really jumpy of late. What was he declaring this time?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing to be sorry for. His usual rubbish which I intend to ignore." He smiled at Russ. "Well played, Russ."

Russ smiled. "Nice one, mate!"

Jim nodded at me. "Evening, Angie."

I glanced at him. "Hello." I frowned, I had had enough frights from Jim Moriarty for a lifetime.

Percy pointed at Jim. "You are very sneaky, Mister. Russ, have you found a new job playing the distraction?"

Jim smiled at her. "Just proving I can be mysterious. Food looks amazing, as always."

"Instead of scaring me to death, you can start putting food out." She handed him a couple plates.

Russ smiled as he walked out. "Who knows? Might be a new job, it was fun!"

I frowned, knowing Russ didn't have any idea what he was implying. "Oh god, that's the last thing we need."

Percy looked at him. "Stick to publicity. You can help putting out food too." She handed him some food. "Go on."

I shot him a look. "And no taking any 'samples'!"

He sighed like a little kid and whined. "Fine."

Percy waited till he was out of earshot and looked at me. "Ang, are you alright, sweetie?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. It's just a little weird seeing those two get along so well. It's actually kind of scary."

She nodded in agreement. "I 'spose it is, I know a very different side of Jim than you." She smiled. "Russ calling Jim 'mate' is hilarious, no one has ever called him 'mate'."

I frowned at the doorway. "Yeah, well..."

"Russ is special." She rubbed my arm. "You are going to be alright, sweetie, you are so strong."

I smirked. "Well, thanks. You know it's usually a front?"

She gave me a look. "No, I'd never notice my best friend of nearly twenty years act her way through a situation. Of course I know it's a front, but you can get through anything, you always have and you always will. If you get stuck, you call me and we fight it together."

I smiled. "Well, thanks. Same for you, if you ever need anything."

She smiled back. "Just a smiling best friend and all will be right with the world, well, mostly right. Come on, people will be arriving soon." She looked at her watch as there was a knock at the door. "In fact, that will be Mycroft at the door."

I followed her and waited to the side as she let Mycroft in. He smiled as he walked in. "Good evening, sister dear. How are you?" He nodded to me. "Miss Watson, too."

She smiled as she took his coat. "Hello, Mycroft. Come in out of the cold."

I nodded back. "Hello." I was still a bit mad at him for helping Sherlock with his 'disappearing'.

He looked at me. "You look well, Angela. Merry Christmas."

"Please, Angie is fine. Merry Christmas to you, too."

Percy grinned as she forced a hug on him. "Merry Christmas, Mycroft." She stepped back and led us into the living room. "Before you ask, the answer is no. I have commitments in Ireland."

He smirked. "You always were too good at this. Visiting the in-laws, how tedious. Mother will be disappointed."

"Yes, crazy in-laws. She'll be fine, I'll phone her on Christmas Day. I need to get the door, be nice, Mycroft."

He looked at her as she walked out, then turned to me and smiled. "So, Miss Watson, how is life at 221B with your cousin?"

I blinked, hoping that he only knew that because Percy told him. "Fine. No crazier than normal. Although, he'll be moving out soon, found his own flat, so..."

"Interesting. Is John moving back, after all this...time."

I shrugged. "He's thinking about it."

He looked at me for a minute. "No need to be so guarded, Miss Watson, I simply enquire about your well being."

I looked at him. "Force of habit."

"Come now, we are practically...family."

I wanted to tell myself that he just said that because I was so close to Percy, but the way he said it a little nervously, I knew he was talking about Sherlock. I looked away. "I suppose so." I glanced at him. "I don't suppose you know where he is?"

He looked at me, frowning a little. "Sadly, I don't, but Persephone might. He trusts her more than he does me."

I looked at him. "She knew he was gonna leave?"

"Of course she did."

I frowned. "Oh, of course."

He smirked. "Yes, well she does have a talent for seeking out information out of someone."

Percy came up smiling. "Who has a talent? Sorry, would you both like a drink? I'm being a neglectful host."

I glanced at her. "Sure, just a Coke, thanks."

She nodded. "Okay, Mycroft?"

"Red wine, if you have any."

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute."

I watched her leave, feeling hurt that she didn't tell me that she knew Sherlock was going to do that to me, letting me go through that on my own. I shook my head. "She could have told me she knew."

Mycroft watched me. "Don't be angry with her, Miss Watson. She will have her reasons not to tell you."

I frowned at him. "What is it about me that everyone thinks I need protecting and that they need to keep secrets from me?"

"I don't think it's to protect you, she's protecting him."

"And you let him run off to do god knows what. What exactly is it that he's doing? What were all those files you sent him?"

"Information. His whereabouts I cannot be sure of, he kept me out of his plans once he had made them."

I sighed, frustrated. "Well, information about what? What specifically was in the files."

He frowned, looking a little nervous. "That isn't for me to say. He kept it secret for a reason and Sherlock rarely does anything without reason."

I raised an eyebrow. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

Percy appeared next to us again as the house started filling with people. "Tell anyone what? Sorry, I keep entering in the middle of everyone's conversations. Here are your drinks."

I glanced at her as she handed us the glasses. "Thanks."

Mycroft nodded as he took his. "Thank you. We've just been catching up, that's all."

Percy looked at him like she didn't believe him.

I glanced between them. "Well, I think I'll just go see how Russ is doing."

She smiled at me. "Alright, I'll come and find you later."

I nodded and walked away. I stepped out into the garden and took a deep breath. I was really sick of all these secrets and lies and everything. I knew Percy would have a good reason for not telling me, and I knew she was guilty when she lied to me about it, but it still hurt. After a few minutes, I gathered up enough courage to go back in and face the crowd of strangers, something I'm normally not comfortable with, but especially tonight, I wasn't in the mood to mingle. Unfortunately, that's what I was forced to do, and I forced a smile through all of it.

After about an hour of that, and checking on Russ, who was obviously having a good time, and possibly getting more clients, Jim stopped me. "Angie, have you seen Percy?"

I shook my head. "Not for a while, sorry."

"Alright, well if you see her, let her know I'm looking for her."

"Alright." I frowned as he walked away, that man would always make me nervous, I'd always be watching out for some trick up his sleeve.

I did find Percy talking to a dashing man in the hallway, but I couldn't see his face. I walked up and looked at her. "Percy, Jim's looking for you." I frowned as I came up and saw that it was Moran. I smacked myself mentally for thinking he looked dashing.

She smiled at me. "Oh, thanks sweetie."

I frowned as she walked away and left me alone with the last man I wanted to be left alone with.

Seb smiled at me. "Hello, Angel. You look beautiful tonight."

I just looked at him. "Hello."

After a sort of awkward moment of silence, he tried again to initiate a conversation. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine." I replied curtly.

He smirked. "Am I making you nervous, Angel?"

I frowned at him. "No, just aggravated."

"About what?"

I almost rolled my eyes. "Oh, please, you know what. Pick something that's happened in the last three months."

He just looked at me.

I glanced around, hoping my voice hadn't raised too much to draw attention, but the surrounding party goers seemed immersed in their own conversations.

Seb smirked. "The world hasn't ended yet."

I just looked at him. "Oh, please, Seb. I've heard you attempt small talk before." I noticed Percy talking to Jim in the kitchen and frowned, still feeling hurt.

Seb followed my line of sight. "Have you and Percy had a row?"

I looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

"You were quite curt with her. Normally you would've run away by now."

I frowned, trying to think of why I _was_ still standing here. I shook my head. "It's nothing."

He smiled. "Come now, Angel, you can tell me."

I sighed and looked at him. Fine, he wanted to know... "She knew Sherlock was planning to leave and didn't say anything to me about it."

He frowned a little at my mention of Sherlock, but shrugged. "She'll have her reasons, she's a sneaky one, can keep secrets from anyone."

Percy walked up at that moment and gave him a scolding look. "Are you behaving, Sebastian?"

He smirked. "I think so. Angie, am I behaving?"

I shrugged. "Better than you usually are."

She nodded. "Good, glad to hear it."

He smiled. "I told you I would try. Don't want you telling on me."

I glanced at him. "Oh, learned your lesson the last time, did we?"

He looked at me. "Well, I do rather like my head attached to my body."

Percy smirked at him. "Stay on your best behaviour, then."

He looked at her and nodded. "I will."

I crossed my arms. "Honestly, I'm a little surprised you got back on Jim's good side."

He smiled. "A winning smile and some grovelling and a few well chosen words."

I frowned bitterly. "Yeah, you've used that plenty of times."

Percy chuckled. "I think it went a bit differently, but remember it how you want."

He looked at her. "Anything to survive the big bad world."

She looked around and turned to me. "I better be hosting, I'll catch you later, Angie."

I glanced at her. "Okay."

She smiled and walked off.

I stood there, avoiding looking at Seb, telling myself to walk away, but for some reason I was rooted to the spot. Piano music and singing floated in from the living room.

He watched me. "Still nervous to be alone with me, Angel? I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." I looked at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He looked at me. "I don't want to hurt you, I want you back."

I shook my head. "And you're never going to get me back because you hurt me."

He frowned, looking guilty. "I can't repent that enough, I still love you, Angie."

I looked at him for a minute, wanting to believe him, but I knew I couldn't. Not to mention that my thoughts kept flitting back to Sherlock. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I moved on a long time ago."

He looked at me, disappointed, but nodded. "Alright."

I looked at him surprised. "Thank you."

Percy came by and grabbed my arm. "Sorry, Seb, I'm stealing Angie." She smiled as she pulled me away. "I want to give you your Christmas present."

I looked at her. "Oh, okay."

She led me into the living room, where she'd had the piano moved into, and sat me down next to it. She took her place at the piano and smiled at me, then started playing it along with some violin music.

I smiled at the beautiful music resounding through the air. I could tell it was original, that she'd written it. Suddenly, I wasn't thinking about all the secrets and lies between us, the disagreements, just my best friend.

As she kept playing, the room filled with the other guests, and I could see Seb smiling at me from the other side of the room.

As she finished, the whole room exploded into applause. She stood up smiling and bowed exaggeratedly and laughed. She smiled as she walked back over to me.

I smiled at her and stood up. "Thank you so much for that amazing present! It was beautiful! I loved it!"

She smiled. "You're more than welcome." She handed me a CD. "There's an extra little surprise on there."

I looked at her quizzically.

She smiled. "It's from both Sherlock and I, we had it made into a CD as well, so you can hear it whenever you want."

I stared at her. "Really? How did you get him to do that?"

"I had used all my charms, smiles and sisterly tactics. Once I told him it was for you, he became very complacent."

I blushed.

"He's a brilliant composer, we wrote it together."

I smiled, trying not to cry. "Well, thank you. I love it. It means a lot." I pulled her into a tight hug, still trying to keep the tears back. She couldn't know how much it really did mean to me, that she had gotten Sherlock to do that, the last remnant of him I had left.

She smiled as we separated. "Anything to see you smile, Ang. I'm so glad you like it."

I smiled and pulled her out to the hallway where all the coats were and started digging around for mine. "Oh, I should have given you your present before so you could have written it in this." I pulled it out and handed it to her.

She jumped up and down excitedly as she opened it and stared at the cover, blue with metal flowers attached that had blue stones set in them.

I smiled. "It's a sheet music notebook, so you can compose to your heart's content."

She smiled. "Ooh, wow, it's so beautiful, thank you. I can't wait for inspiration to strike!" She grinned and hugged me. "Are you having fun?"

I sighed. "As much as I can around Moran." I smiled as she looked at me concerned. "I'm fine. It's a great party."

"Was he actually behaving, or just saying that so he didn't get another broken limb? I tried not to invite him. It's going well, I think Mycroft just made some deal, but then again, he never stops working."

I smiled at her talking a mile a minute, either from whatever drinks she'd had or the excitement of the party and being host, plus the present. "He's behaving better than usual." I frowned. "It's actually a little unnerving. I don't trust him." I thought of how he had willingly accepted that I wasn't going to get back together with him. I shook my head. "But overall, I'm just glad he hasn't caught me under any mistletoe."

She shook her head. "To my knowledge there is no mistletoe, but Jim was fiddling with other things earlier, who knows what he was up to."

"Well, just in case, I think I'll just stay put here."

She nodded. "Probably for the best."

Jim came up smiling at Percy. "Are my ears burning, love?"

She smiled back at him. "Yes, they should be. I was wondering what you were meddling with earlier. Adding mistletoe around the place?"

"I wouldn't dare." He looked at me. "Enjoying yourself, Angie? I hope people are behaving the way they should be?"

I nodded, knowing he was talking about Seb. "Yeah, very lovely party. And yes, they're being reasonably well behaved."

"Good, I'm pleased to hear it." He smiled at Percy again. "You played wonderfully, Percy."

She smiled. "Thank you, darling. It's nice to be playing again." She pulled Russ over as he walked by. "Oh, Russ, come here a second."

He smiled. "Hey, Flipper."

She sighed.

"Epic party! Very nice!"

Jim smirked. "I think the name has stuck. She's a wonder at party planning."

Percy pulled Russ to the living room, me following out of curiosity. "I'm glad you're having fun. You see the girl by the fireplace, in the green dress?" She glanced at Jim. "Go mingle, husband dearest, you can tell me how wonderful I am later." She smiled at him as he walked away.

Russ looked at her. "Yeah?"

She smiled at him. "Her name is Emily, I think you should go and say hello."

He smiled, realising what she was getting at and practically bolted over there.

She smiled at me. "I think they'll get along nicely."

I laughed. "Playing matchmaker again?"

"I might be. Think of it as spreading Christmas joy. She's an animal enthusiast, works at London Zoo. She's really lovely, seems quiet, but will be able to keep Russ in line. I don't know how I missed it, but she's Molly's cousin."

I nodded. "Oh. Well, that'll be nice for Russ. I think most girls just think he's a big goofball and don't bother getting to know him."

"It's a real shame, he's a lovely guy. I'm glad I got to meet him. Jim likes him, too. Russ doesn't judge, it's refreshing."

"Yeah, it goes along with his immaturity, an open mind and thinking the best of people."

She sighed. "Oh, how I miss that innocence."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's ironic, kids spend their whole childhood just waiting to grow up, and adults would love to be children again."

"You're right!" She smiled. "Although, growing up is optional."

"But growing old is mandatory. And it comes with the stresses and responsibilities of adulthood."

She nodded. "I know, Jim turned 30 today, I mean _30_?! That is grown up. I can't imagine 30. Staying young keeps me sane."'

I looked at her. "Thanks for making me feel old."

She looked at me and winced. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine."

She sighed. "I can't believe it's Christmas already, the year has flown by."

I nodded. "I know! Feels like a little too fast, sometimes."

She smiled. "2013 will be just as full of surprises, I'm sure!"

I frowned. "Goody."

She looked at me. "Hey, it could be brilliant surprises. You never know."

I shrugged. "I suppose. Out of a whole year, there's got to be at least one nice surprise. Can't be all bad."

She smiled. "We met up again, that was good this year. Next year will be good, not perfect, but close enough." She glanced at me. "You never know who might turn up?!"

I frowned, knowing she meant Sherlock. "I suppose you would know Sherlock's plans, wouldn't you?" I didn't mean to say it, it just came out.

She frowned. "Mycroft has a big mouth." She looked at me. "I didn't tell you because he asked me not to. I wasn't going to betray his trust, just as I don't tell Sherlock things you don't want him to know. I'm helping him where I can."

I nodded, knowing she was right in her reasons, I was just an emotional wreck. "Alright. You're not the one I should be mad at, you didn't do anything." I looked at her. "Do you know what he's doing?"

She sighed. "He's pulling apart Jim's network of crime bosses. I don't know where he is, and he won't come home until he's done, but he is coming back, he promised me he would. He asks about you constantly."

I glanced at her and felt my cheeks turn warm. "The idiot could call me himself."

She shrugged. "I did suggest that, he got all moody. He thinks you hate him."

I crossed my arms. "He's very close to being right, but that's just making it worse." I sighed and shook my head. "Men."

She nodded in agreement. "They are handful."

Speaking of which, Seb came up at that moment. "Excuse me, Percy, but could I borrow Angie for a minute?"

She glanced at me, and I closed my eyes and nodded. She nodded. "Sure, I should check on everything."

I looked at him.

He smiled a little. "I wanted to give you something, it's Christmas, after all."

I resisted rolling my eyes as he handed me a wrapped box. "You shouldn't have." I replied dryly. I opened it, and took out a jewellery box. I was relieved it wasn't small enough to be a ring, I guessed it was probably a necklace, then slapped myself mentally for doing the deducing thing again, I swear, I was turning into Sherlock. I opened it and stared at the necklace, a silver angel's wing with red gems lining the side and a single red jewel at the top.

He smiled. "It reminded me of you. I won't beg you to wear it. I just ask you to keep it, not discard it."

I stared at it, managing to reply, serious this time. "You really shouldn't have..."

"I wanted you to have it before I left. Merry Christmas, Angie."

I looked at him, still kind of in shock. "Before you left?"

He nodded. "I need a break. I'm going away for a while."

I nodded. "Oh." Well, at least he wouldn't bother me while Jim and Percy were away, where they couldn't keep a leash on him.

He smiled at me. "Stay safe, my love." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I stood there in a daze, not sure what to think of any of that.

Percy came up to me, looking concerned. "Are you alright, sweetie?!"

I kept staring at the necklace. "Uh, fine."

"Sure?" She looked around. "Where's Seb?"

"He left."

"Right, fine." She looked at me for a minute. "It's good that he's gone, isn't it?!"

I nodded, still staring at the necklace, feeling frozen.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room. "Alright then, come on, the party is still in full swing."

After a few more hours of partying, mingling, talking to a few potential clients, and at one point things just starting to go crazy, between the drink and how late it was, the party started to settle, people started leaving, and I found my way to my guest room and collapsed onto the bed, too tired to think of anything, just wanting to go to sleep, which did happen after a few minutes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review, etc., thanks! :)**


	7. Let It Out

**Again, so sorry for the delay! Since this chapter is so short, cause the next one's long, I will be posting said next chapter right after this one! (Trying to keep up w/ Percy's story, The Girl Left Behind, by Gwillwillith, who by the way is so awesome and I wish I could give you a shout out as awesome as you gave me, but I suck at this stuff. Basically, you're just awesome and amazing! :D )**

**Anyways, again, as a general warning (no spoilers though) some mature themes may be implied. Fair warning. If you don't understand something, ask your parents when you're older. :P**

* * *

I sat on the couch, trying to read, take my mind off things. The flat was quiet, Russ had moved into his new flat, Mrs. Hudson was still visiting her sister for Christmas, John was celebrating Christmas in New Zealand, and Percy had flown to Ireland with Jim a couple days before. I sighed. This was the first Christmas I had ever been alone. I didn't like it. Suddenly, I just felt overwhelmed, I wanted someone to talk to, but there wasn't anyone, except Toby, but he was asleep. I made a decision and grabbed my coat and headed out and grabbed a cab.

I slowly walked up to the grave. I scolded myself for not bringing flowers, I should have brought flowers. I sat down cross-legged in front of the headstone.

_John Laurence Carter_

_Born June 28, 1928_

_Died October 15, 1996_

I smiled a little. "Hi, GranDad. I know I've grown a lot since I last visited. Sorry it's been a while, it's been...busy." I sighed. "Graduated from college. Got married." I frowned. "Then had a miscarriage and became a widow." I smiled. "I'm a private detective, just like those old shows you liked." I frowned again. "Except my, uh...boyfriend left me, off thinking he's saving the world. He's already faked his death once. In fact, his fake grave is just on the other side of the graveyard. I should have visited you when I was here last, but I was a little preoccupied." I looked at the gravestone for a minute. "I miss you. I know I never really talked about losing you, I just kept avoiding it, or I was busy, I know I use that excuse a lot, I shouldn't, I should never be too busy for you." I wiped a stray tear away and smiled. "I miss you a lot, though. I miss your jokes, and how you'll always take everyone's side in an argument just to annoy them. I miss talking to you. I could talk to you about anything, and you would never judge, never scold, just listen."

Another tear fell down my cheek. "There's something I need to talk about...I know this shouldn't be the reason to come visiting you, but..." I took a breath and wiped some more tears away. "Uh...there's this guy...I dated him in college, and I'll admit, it did get pretty serious, a little too serious. Only problem is, he's a killer. An unrepentant killer. He's a hired assassin. And I knew I shouldn't have gotten serious with him, but I just couldn't help it." I smiled, thinking of how I could just hear him telling me 'Well, what's the problem then?! Follow your heart!' I frowned again. "Only thing is, GranDad, it got so far with his 'job' that he almost turned on me. And he would have killed me, and I can't forgive him for that, ever. Not to mention he almost killed my best friend and made her miscarry, and having had my own miscarriage, I can't ever forgive him for that either. You remember Percy, don't you? Well, she's married now, just so happens to this guy's boss, and she's known him for almost as long as I have. Anyway, so he's back in my life now, and he stalked me for a few months, and don't joke about this, GranDad, he can get dangerous, and he has a couple times, it's obsessive. But he wants to get back together with me, and he says he still loves me..." I thought about the necklace he'd given me, just sitting in my drawer, in the false bottom, out of sight, but still there. I sniffed and wiped away more tears. "But even if I could forgive him for those things, and maybe I could look past them, but..." I faltered. "But I still can't stop thinking about Sherlock. That's the other guy, the one who faked his death, don't make jokes about that, either, please. I mean, he's abandoned me again, he practically broke John's heart, he still doesn't know he's alive, his own best friend, but...I just keep thinking about him, and I'm angry at him, but at the same time..." I sighed frustrated and wiped away more tears. "And every time this first guy shows up and talks about getting back together, I just start thinking about Sherlock and what he would think, and I just keep thinking, as heartless and emotionless and mechanical as he acts...I just feel like it would break his heart, and...and it breaks my heart thinking that I would do that to him, and I just can't..."

I sighed and looked at the headstone. "I know you can't answer, and I don't even know if you can hear me or not, but...I guess I just needed someone to talk to, and..." I smiled. "I know I can always count on you. Even from beyond the grave." I ran my hand down the headstone and smiled sadly as tears rolled down my face. "I really miss you, GranDad." I sniffed and just sat there for a while, not leaving until it turned dark, and even then, reluctant to leave. I stood up. "I promise I'll bring you some flowers tomorrow, so your grave isn't all boring." I laughed a little. "Oh, I'll bring some poinsettias. It's Christmas, I forgot to mention that, Christmas Day. Merry Christmas, Grandad. Love you." I smiled a little at the headstone and walked away.


	8. Swallowing Pride

_Bucharest, Romania_

Sherlock frowned at his phone, reluctant to make the call, but there was no one else he could turn to. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her. He sighed and dialled the number, waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"

Part of him had hoped that she wouldn't have answered, but he was relieved that she did. "Hello, Percy."

"Hello, big brother. How are you?" She sounded happy to hear from him.

Now came the hard part. "I…I need your help with something."

"Anything, what do you need?"

"I've run into a bit of trouble."

She instantly switched to a serious tone, all business. "What do you need? Money? A safe house? Weapons?"

"Yes." Answering all three questions. "And a contact. Your…experience might be useful."

"Can you give me a name?"

He glanced around, scanning the area for eavesdroppers. "Gregor Hunter, organized crime leader in Romania."

"Right. Have you got somewhere safe to stay tonight? I can be there in the morning."

"I'll be fine." He knew he would have to sleep rough that night, again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, now he knew why his Homeless Network were so eager to take his money in exchange for secure information.

Percy's voice came over the phone again. "Are you sure? Hunter is particularly unpleasant."

"I've dealt with worse." He replied bitterly, obviously referring to his brother-in-law. He hated thinking that there was a familial connection between them, but as Angie had already ground into his head, there was no changing that.

"Don't be arrogant, Sherlock, it will get you killed. You don't know these people like I do."

"It's true."

She sighed. "Meet me at the train station, I'll be under the clock at 10am."

"I'll be there." He hung up, having second thoughts, knowing he would get it once she arrived, but it was too late now.

* * *

The next morning, Sherlock stood in the shadows of the clock tower, keeping an eye out for Percy. He heard a voice call him and looked over to see Percy waving at him. "Sherlock, over here."

He walked over. "Hello."

She got right down to business. "I've got us a place to stay, we have to pretend to be husband and wife. Follow my lead."

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Oh god…"

She frowned at him. "Yes, I'm thrilled by the idea as well. I'm risking my neck for you, just deal with it."

He sighed. "Fine."

She started leading the way, obviously having been in this city before. "The owner of the inn we're staying at knows me, she owes me a favour. I saved her son from being executed by Hunter. She doesn't know of my connection to Jim, so don't mention him. I'll explain more when we get there."

He nodded. "Alright."

They reached the inn, posing as a married couple, which Sherlock successfully acted his way through, and locked themselves in their room. Percy took out a stack of money and handed it to Sherlock. "Right, money, there is £20,000 in cash, you can stay here for the next two weeks. We'll collect your gun in the morning."

He nodded and took it and put it in his inside jacket pocket. "Alright." He glanced at her. "Thank you."

She sat down on the bed and looked at him. "What happened? You were heading to Switzerland last time we spoke."

He looked at her. "I never said that."

"I told you where to go. How did you end up here in this mess?"

He smirked. "I got your hint. I finished there."

She frowned at him and sighed. "Sherlock, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

He looked at her for a minute, trying to phrase it in a way so as not to ignite an angry reaction. "I'm cleaning up the spider web."

She nodded. "Yes, I gathered that. I have a rather grumpy husband at home."

"Mm. Too bad."

She rolled her eyes. "You two and your petty feud." She sat back and crossed her arms. "What do you know about Gregor Hunter?"

Sherlock started pacing as he reeled off the known information. "He's the top crime boss here in Romania, has numerous connections around the world, helps 'arrange' many elections and government appointments, mainly to keep his operations going. Sometimes that involves certain people having 'accidents'. He has a number of small businesses under his control in exchange for their safety, which I'm sure leads to incidents, like with the innkeeper's son." He looked at her. "Anything I'm missing?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. He is a very possessive man. He likes his money and his exclusivity. He's a womanizer. He parties hard. He has no concept of mercy. He causes more problems than he's worth."

Sherlock nodded, storing this information for later, it might come in handy. He glanced at her. "I take it you know all this from experience?"

She shrugged. "I've met him a couple times. I despise the man. If he mysteriously vanishes, I won't mind, to be honest he's lucky to be alive."

He looked at her, a few ideas forming in his racing mind. "Would you say you're on reasonably good terms with him?"

"I should be, it's Jim he's irritated. He wants me to be his mistress."

Sherlock overlooked the slight feeling of anger at the man's gall in talking to his sister that way. "Do you think you could get us inside?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's not the hard bit, it's getting out...alive."

He shrugged. "Well, I'm used to that."

She looked at him. "You don't understand, this won't be messing around in London because you're bored. This will be a bullet in your skull and your heart ripped out. Literally. He didn't get called Hunter for nothing."

He frowned at her. "Your dear Jim is considered the most dangerous man in the world, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jim gets bored and likes to play. You survived him so you can survive anything. I've heard it all before, brother dearest."

"Then stop bringing it up if you know what my answer is going to be."

"You have to understand who you are dealing with. I'm trying to help you, Sherlock."

He sighed and looked away.

She looked at him. "Why do you think Jim married me?"

"I honestly don't have the faintest idea."

"I can read people like you can. People tell me things, Mycroft taught me to spy. I am unforgiving and have no problem with people dying to protect those I love. These criminals don't like arrogance, they like subtlety. I am not afraid to get my hands dirty. You are too worried about being intelligent, it doesn't work like that in the real criminal world. Jim takes it easy on you."

He scoffed. "I'm sure. I have actually dealt with other criminals before."

She stared at him. "My god, your arrogance knows no bounds. Shall I go home?!"

He frowned at her. What had he said?! He swore, he would never understand women. "I'm just saying that I know how to deal with these criminals, and I don't need you to lecture me on how to deal with them."

She frowned. "Then you just want my money, my knowledge of Jim's criminal network, my personal relationship with these criminals. Anything else? I could be enjoying Christmas dinner in Ireland now, not be in this crappy hotel with you."

He could tell she was lying, whether about having Christmas dinner or about enjoying it, either way he knew she didn't really want to go back. He shrugged. "Fine, leave then." He looked at her. "But just so you know, the reason I called you and not somebody else is because I trust you and I knew you would help me. But if you want to go and have a dull Christmas dinner, go ahead, have a nice trip." He sat down and waited for her to leave.

She sighed and shook her head. "How can I leave you here alone? You're my brother, and I love you. Yes, I said it, don't roll your eyes at me."

He smirked.

"Of course I'll help you, but I need you to listen and understand. I want you to come back alive, I'm just trying to help you. Plus, you haven't met my in-laws, anything is better than being with them."

He smiled to himself, pleased that he had been right. He hadn't been able to do that in a while, sticking mostly to himself. It was getting tedious. He nodded. "Well, thank you. So what's our next move?"

"I'll go and see Gregor in the morning and persuade him that he needs you. Hopefully, tomorrow night you can meet him. I'll try and get you into dinner with him, that way you can see his inner circle. If you want to kill him, you're going to have to get close, get him to trust you. I can only stay four more days, I have to be in Dublin on the 29th."

He nodded, agreeing with all of it. "Sounds good. Will you be alright going by yourself?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'll be fine, I promise. Sometimes it's good to have a reputation that precedes you."

He glanced at her and nodded. "Alright."

She glanced at him nervously. "This might be an odd request, but ignore anything you see me do, or say. I won't necessarily be myself."

He looked at her and nodded, understanding.

They sat in silence for a while, until it became awkward. Sherlock looked up, after taking care of something over his phone. He closed out of the bank's app and looked at Percy. "So, how is life back home?"

She nodded. "Same as normal. I've finished rehab. Angie is still livid with you."

He frowned a little, but pushed those feelings away, not exactly that successfully." Other than that, is she doing alright?"

Percy smiled. "She's fine. How have you been, really?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

She looked at him and nodded. "Good."

Another awkward silence fell over them for a few minutes, until Percy looked up and smiled. "So...I've been getting to know your...our mother. She's nice."

He nodded. "Yes. She's been lonely since our father died."

She looked at him. "No one will tell me about him, what was he like?"

Sherlock frowned and shrugged, not really wanting to bring up those unpleasant memories. "He was cold, distant, work-oriented, old fashioned. Not exactly a family man. Mycroft's taken after him a bit, at least he has a sense of humour."

Percy frowned. "Why do you think he didn't want me?" She looked up and shook her head. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

Sherlock looked at her. "I don't know. I didn't exactly see him that much. He was always off at work or I was off at boarding school, and when we were both home, he locked himself in his study and I did my best to avoid him."

Percy smiled at him. "I wish I'd known you when I was growing up. Mycroft was there for birthdays and stuff like that, but he was always away."

Sherlock nodded in response.

She looked at him. "You were a lonely child, weren't you?"

He looked up a little startled.

She shook her head. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's fine. I usually kept to myself. Not many other children who weren't dull and boring."

She nodded. "I know what you mean. They just didn't get anything quickly enough, or would think you strange because you knew they were lying or that the teacher was drunk."

Sherlock smirked. "True, or that they were having an affair with the headmaster. Got into quite a bit of trouble with that."

Percy laughed. "I managed to get suspended for something similar. It was the chief examiner and the head of Science."

He smirked. "They're so dull, aren't they, ordinary people?"

She shrugged. "Yeah...although, some ordinary people can be extraordinary."

"Well, then they're not all that ordinary."

"I mean they can be extraordinary in the right situation, because they are caring or heroic. We aren't heroes, we're too clever for our own good and tread in that grey are of good and bad."

Sherlock nodded. "I tried to explain that to John on numerous occasions."

Percy smiled. "He is an extraordinary person, which is why we like him."

Sherlock nodded slightly. He wondered how John was doing, if he'd moved back into Baker Street yet. He sort of hoped so, so Angie wouldn't be there by herself.

Percy glanced at him. "Have you ever wondered what life would've been like if we grew up together, you, Mycroft and I?"

Sherlock shrugged. "It would have been very interesting."

She frowned, obviously not happy with that response, Sherlock really didn't know how to deal with women. Percy nodded. "Right. Perhaps we should get some rest, it'll be a busy day tomorrow."

He waved it off. "Go ahead. I won't bother you."

She shrugged. "I slept last night, I'll be fine for a few days."

Sherlock smirked as they fell into silence again. Must be a family trait.

Later, Percy came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas and sat on her bed and started reading. "Bathroom is all yours if you want it."

Sherlock glanced at her and frowned, noticing the Rugby shirt she was wearing had Moriarty's name on it. "I'm fine."

She looked up. "You can't be comfortable in your suit?!"

He looked at her. "I took my jacket off."

She raised an eyebrow as she replied dryly. "Wow, you rebel you."

He sighed. "I didn't exactly bring that much when I left. Clothes would have just taken up necessary space."

She stood up and took some clothes out of her suitcase and handed them to him. "Good job you have a loving sister, here are some spare clothes.

He frowned at the extra suit and shirt, and his pyjamas and blue dressing gown, and frowned at that name on her shirt as she sat back down.

She looked at him. "What are you staring at?!"

He shook his head. "Uh, nothing. How did you get my dressing gown?"

She smirked a little and shrugged. "I'm just that good." She frowned as he glanced at her shirt again. "Seriously, it's creepy, what are you staring at?!"

He shook his head again and looked away. "Nothing. You've been sneaking around my flat, then?"

She smiled. "I know more about your flat than you do, I spend more time there." She frowned. "Well, not at the moment because of the snake."

Sherlock looked up. "Snake?!" He frowned. "Please tell me that's not a metaphor for a man."

"No, I meant the disgusting reptile. Angie's cousin keeps a huge snake as a pet."

He nodded, frowning at that stupid name again.

Percy frowned at him. "Sherlock, stop looking at me weirdly, what is it?"

He shook his head and looked away. "Nothing."

She sighed. "Just tell me. It's unnerving."

"Well, it's a bit unnerving to see your sister wearing a shirt with Moriarty's name on it."

She looked down at her shirt and laughed a little. "That's it?! I'm married to him, Sherlock. I am legally a Moriarty, too."

He frowned and just about rolled his eyes.

Percy frowned at him. "Get used to it, it's not going to change. I always wear his shirt when we're apart, it's comforting. I know you don't understand why, or how, but I love him and I miss him."

This time he did roll his eyes. "Oh god. Sentiment."

"He's my husband, of course there's sentiment. You and Mycroft actually drive me insane with your lack of feelings."

Sherlock shook his head and went back to his book.

Percy stared at him. "Wonderful, the silent treatment."

Sherlock looked up. "I just don't have anything to say." God, she was worse than Angie. At least Angie was used to his being quiet.

Percy sighed. "Now I understand why Angie gets so frustrated."

Sherlock just looked at her.

"If you're not going to talk to me, I'd like to read my book."

He looked at her for a minute, then went back to his own book. "Fine."

* * *

The next morning, Percy came out of the bathroom, dressed for business. "Morning."

Sherlock nodded, not looking up. "Hello."

"I set up a meeting with Hunter before I got here. I'll talk to him, collect your gun from my contact. I should be back by lunchtime."

He nodded again. "Mm, good."

"Can you pass me my jacket, please?"

He stood up and grabbed her jacket off the table and handed it to her. "Here." He frowned as he saw what she was wearing, suddenly struck by memories of Irene Adler. "You're wearing that?"

She looked at him. "Yes, why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She frowned at him and sighed. "Just answer the question, Sherlock. I'm not in the mood for your games."

He frowned back. "Nothing. It just...brings back some memories."

She rolled her eyes. "Just spill it, Sherlock. I don't need you brooding on me all day. You need to focus."

He sighed. "It's just that your dress reminds me of..." He scowled. "The Woman, that woman."

She looked at him confused. "Which wom..." She frowned as she realised who he was talking about. "Oh, you know Miss Adler. God, I hate her."

They stood there awkwardly for a minute, until Percy grabbed her purse. "After that fond recollection, I need to leave."

Sherlock nodded. "Right. Don't want to be late."

She glanced at him and left.

* * *

A few hours later, Sherlock was reading, another luxury he hadn't had lately, when Percy came back. "Sherlock? I'm back."

He looked up as she walked in. "Well? How did it go?"

She nodded. "Well. Perhaps too well. You're in for dinner."

He nodded and went back to his book. "Good."

She looked at him for a minute. "That's it?!"

He looked at her confused. "What else is there? Oh." He almost rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes at him and handed him a gun and a formal suit jacket. "Here, your new toy and a dinner jacket for tonight."

He rolled his eyes as he put it on the table. "Oh, formal. Dull."

Percy frowned at him. "Do you want into his inner circle or not?"

Sherlock sighed. "Fine."

She shook her head. "It's like talking to a corpse. We have to leave at 7. Be ready."

He nodded and went back to his book. "Alright."

She stared at him. "Why Jim likes playing with you, I'll never know. I'm going out, I'll be back later."

Sherlock looked up confused. "Out where?"

"Just out and away from you."

He frowned as she slammed the door behind her. He really didn't have a clue about why women acted the way they did. He sighed and went after her and caught up to her on the street outside. "Percy, wait."

She frowned as he stood in front of her.

He glanced at her. "I'm...sorry. I'm not very sociable. Never have been. I guess Angie's lessons in being kind and polite haven't done much good."

Percy looked at him and sighed. "I understand, Sherlock, I do, but I'm your little sister. I know we only met in the summer, I thought we were close, but it hurts every time you push me away. How do you think Angie feels when you push her away?"

He frowned. "I know. It's just that my whole life I've kept my emotions hidden away, from everyone, even those I'm close to. It's a hard habit to break."

She smiled a little at him. "I'll never hate you or mock you for showing that you care. You'd be amazed, when Mycroft actually shows emotion, he's so kind and gentle. Just remember, you're not alone anymore, never again."

He glanced at her and nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Anytime. And thank you."

He looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For trusting me, for letting me in."

He nodded and shrugged. "Well, you are my sister, so."

Percy's smile faded as she looked past Sherlock. "I need to hide. Moran, he's here. He cannot see me."

Sherlock turned around and frowned as Percy hid behind a wall. "What? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know. If he sees me, he'll kill me. Just keep walking, if he speaks to you, just go with it. I'll find you later."

"Alright." He kept facing straight as they separated. He hoped that Moran wouldn't notice him, he wasn't in the mood to deal with such stupidity.

Unfortunately, Moran did see him. He stopped and smirked at Sherlock. "Sherlock Holmes, what a surprise. I thought you were dead."

Sherlock looked at him. "Sebastian Moran. I thought you were in London terrorising young women."

Moran smiled. "Never terrorising, just seducing what's rightfully mine."

Sherlock's jaw tightened at the reference to Angie. He was a little surprised at the sudden urge to strangle the man. Sentiment, again.

Moran shrugged. "That and toying with the Princess, she's always good for a laugh."

Sherlock forced himself to keep his cool and shrugged, looking bored. "Sounds dull. Then again, I suppose that's as interesting as life gets for someone with your intellectual capacity."

Moran's smile faded and he glared at Sherlock. "Careful now, Sherlock. I'd hate for you to suffer another fall."

Sherlock smirked. "I survived the first one, another one wouldn't be any trouble at all."

Moran laughed a little. "All that arrogance, you make dear old Jim look meek." He smiled. "Angie's close to breaking, I'm looking forward to taking her."

Sherlock frowned. "No one can break her. She's too strong."

His smile grew wider. "I have." He leaned forward a little, as if to rub it in more. "Twice."

Sherlock blinked, fighting the urge to take out his gun and shoot him.

"Then again, perhaps I'll turn my attentions to dear little Percy. She knows how to entertain."

Sherlock frowned at him and lowered his voice. "I strongly suggest you leave them both alone."

Moran laughed again. "Or you'll do what? Do you know what your little sister does for a living, what she can persuade Angie to do?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I actually am aware that Percy helps Jim with his little jobs, but whether she's Angie's best friend or not, she can't make Angie do anything she doesn't want to do."

Moran smiled and shook his head. "So naive, Sherlock. Ask your brother what she's done. Not even Jim knows everything. I do love it when Angie gets cross, she's a feisty one."

Sherlock's blood boiled as Moran talked about Angie that way, in any way. "You obviously don't know her that well, then. If you're making her mad, she's going to want to stay farther away from you, it won't help you at all."

Moran smirked evilly. "She'll come round, she always does. You never forget your firsts."

Sherlock stared at him, telling himself it was just a lie. Angie wasn't like that, Moran was just exaggerating, twisting the truth.

Moran glanced around. "Anyway, I should be off, things to do, people to see." He smiled at Sherlock and walked away.

Percy appeared next to him out of the crowd. "He's gone. That was too close for comfort."

Sherlock thought of what Moran had said about Angie and frowned. "That is an understatement." He avoided looking at Percy and started walking back to the hotel.

Percy frowned and followed him. "I'm sorry, I had no idea he'd be here."

"Have you worked with him before?"

Percy looked at him confused. "What do you mean worked with? He's Jim's hitman. I've known him for years, sadly."

Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly. "He mentioned something about work you've done."

She frowned, still confused. "Work? I help Jim sometimes...I don't understand." She looked at him. "Sherlock, what is it? What did Moran say?"

Sherlock frowned. "I don't know, he just made it sound like you were worse than Jim."

Percy frowned and looked away. "We've all done things we're not proud of. I was in the thick of this world long before I met James Moriarty." She sighed. "Ask Mycroft if you want to know, it's all on record. Sometimes the past doesn't get erased, no matter who you know."

Sherlock shrugged. "Well, he also said he was wearing Angie down to get her back, which of course isn't true." He frowned and glanced at Percy when she didn't say anything. "Right?"

Percy looked at him. "He will do anything to get her back, but trust Angie, she knows what she wants."

That didn't reassure him any. He frowned. "I saw the look in her eye when she heard his name."

"She hates him."

"Then why was she with him to begin with back then?"

"She didn't know what he did. I wasn't there, Sherlock, I was only 14 when they met, I was stuck in Wales."

Sherlock scowled. "Well, he's back now."

Percy looked at him. "She's changed."

"How much do people really change?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Sherlock stopped and shook his head. "I don't know. Whenever the subject about him came up, Angie would look scared, more scared than I've ever seen her. What if that's because she knows that he's capable of changing her mind? He's worked with Moriarty, I'm sure he's an expert in mind games."

Percy frowned. "Sebastian Moran knows how to ruin your life and holds a grudge for life. Angie's scared for good reason. I'm terrified of him. I lost the most important thing in my life to him, he has no remorse."

"So either way, Angie's in trouble."

She shook her head. "No, Angie's safe, he'll never hurt her. He loves her in his own twisted way."

Sherlock frowned. "Oh, that's comforting."

Percy frowned back. "I'm not in a comforting mood."

"Oh, so you're alright with your best friend being with that man?"

"I had and have no control over it. I can't really judge her, can I?!"

Sherlock sighed, feeling the emotions automatically bottle up. "Fine. What does it matter to me? She's no doubt still angry with me, why should I care if she wants to be with him. Fine, I hope she's happy. This is why sentiment is dangerous, it's distracting me from the task at hand."

Percy shook her head at him. "Whatever helps you survive."

Sherlock shook his head, talking more to himself than her. "I'm just being stupid. I should have learned my lesson with Irene Adler. Love is a detriment, always has been, always will be, no matter who it is."

Percy looked down. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, confused about what she'd be apologising for.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. "He threatened to kill Jim, I had to beg for his life. He killed my parents. I don't know what to do."

Sherlock frowned, confused, not to mention that he didn't like dealing with crying, particularly people he knew. "What? What are you talking about? Why are you crying?"

"M...Moran, he is destroying everything. He made me beg for Jim's life after murdering my parents." She looked up scared. "I think...he's going to kill me. I did what I had to do, I didn't want to do it. I was only a child, I didn't understand. That's why I needed your help."

Sherlock awkwardly put an arm around her and started leading her back up to the room. "Okay, calm down. What did you do? What do you need help with?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you, I'm not allowed. I did as Mycroft told me. You've already helped. When I'm gone, it will all be alright."

He looked at her, getting more and more confused, trying to put the pieces together. The only thing she had asked for help with was settling her will...he lowered his voice. "You're not going anywhere. Come on, it's just the two of us. We're already involved in something illegal right now, it's not the first time for either of us. Since when do either of us really listen to Mycroft?"

"Illegal isn't the problem. You know the hold Mycroft has." She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Come on, we better go and get ready." She started up to their room.

Sherlock stopped her and looked at her. "You know you can tell me anything. Mycroft will never find out, he doesn't even know where I am right now. Your secrets are safe with me." He hated to use such a cliché, but it was necessary if he was to get to the bottom of this.

She looked at him, then nodded and led him back up to their room. She sighed and sat down. "I'm about break more laws than I can contemplate. I signed a lot of documents to suppress it. It started when I was about ten, Mycroft would make treasure hunts for me, they were difficult, I really had to think and deduce to solve them, they would take me days to finish. As I got older they got more complicated, they stopped being in rural Wales and Mycroft would bring me to London to solve the problems. Part of the challenge was to get information from people which was the next clue. When I was sixteen, I finished school early, I went to live with Mycroft. My parents were going away on a round-the-world trip, they we away for a long time. Mycroft became more than my guardian, he became my employer. I was taken to some disused warehouse somewhere and put through training, I didn't understand why at the time, I'm still not sure why. I started doing little tasks for Mycroft, finding out information from people. He used me as his personal spy, I would go to functions, dinners, meetings and get anything he wanted. Just before my eighteenth birthday I was asked to introduce myself to a man called Sebastian Moran. He'd been flagged up, he knew things that the government wanted. It was my job to get that information, any way possible. It wasn't the first time I'd had to seduce a target."

Sherlock frowned, aggravated that Mycroft would use a minor, a teenager for his dirty work.

"It went a bit wrong. We formed some sort of relationship, it continued after he was no longer useful to Mycroft. Moran introduced me to a friend of his, Jim." She smiled. "Jim and I just clicked, I had broken it off with Moran a few weeks previously, he'd said he was fine with it, but when Jim and I started dating it got tense. Mycroft stop speaking to me for a while, I was kidnapped, still don't know who by, Jim saved my life, he took a bullet for me. That's when the cocaine habit started. Mycroft knows everything about my life, so many tiny details, it hasn't been until recently I could keep things from him." Percy frowned and looked at Sherlock. "Moran and Jim, they've known each other for long time. Jim doesn't always see it, but Moran is possessive, jealous, so manipulative. Why do you think Moran's wrist is in a cast? He tried to hurt me, Jim broke his wrist. There has always been this power play between them. Moran wants what Jim has. Moran will kill anyone, he doesn't have a remorseful bone in his body. I haven't even told Angie all of that."

Sherlock shook his head. "And here I was thinking Mycroft couldn't sink any lower. Wonderful brother, exploiting his own family as his personal spies, teenagers no less. Angie thinks we have a sibling rivalry, she has no idea." He glanced at Percy, who was staring at her hands. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault." She looked up. "Although, he can never know you have this information. I could be prosecuted for treason. I won't do that to Jim."

Sherlock nodded. "He won't find out."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Sorry, I've been keeping that in for the last seven years." She shook her head and stood up. "Time to get ready, you go first, I'll take longer."

* * *

An hour later, Percy came out of the bathroom. "Sherlock, can you zip me up?"

Sherlock walked over and zipped up the back of her dress.

"I've called a cab, it will take us to Hunter's house." She turned around and smiled, Sherlock rolling her eyes as she did his bow tie. "Thank you. You look very smart. Let's go, Hunter hates to be kept waiting."

They were silent most of the way in the cab, until Sherlock finally looked up. "Anything else I should know before I meet him?"

Percy shot him a stern look. "Be very, very polite. Keep any deductions to yourself. Be clever, but quietly clever."

Sherlock sighed. "Fine."

"Dinner assassinations really do put one off their food. I don't want blood in my wine like last time."

Sherlock glanced at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Jim stabbed Hunter in the hand with a carving knife."

He just looked at her for a minute, then turned back to the window. "I'll behave."

She smiled at him. "I have every faith in you, Sherlock. Angie's right, you scrub up well."

Sherlock glanced at her as she mentioned Angie.

Percy sighed as the cab pulled up to a mansion. "Let's enter the lion's den."

They got out of the cab and headed into the house, Sherlock starting to take in every detail.

A gruff looking man came out into the hallway, smiling at Percy.

Percy smiled back. "Hunter, darling, how wonderful to see you."

"Persephone, you look ravishing. Welcome." He glanced at Sherlock questioningly. "Who is your escort?"

"This is Sherlock Holmes, a dear one." She watched Hunter carefully. "I think he could be of use to you."

Hunter smiled as he shook Sherlock's hand. "Mr. Holmes, how kind of you to join us. I thought you were dead."

Sherlock smirked, being sure to choose his words carefully. "Pleased to meet you. It was just a...complicated misunderstanding. People just jumped to conclusions."

Hunter laughed. "Yes, they do tend to do that. If the lovely Persephone recommends you, then we'll see."

Percy smiled as they followed Hunter into a crowded dining room. "He really is the best there is. Having him at your side will give you an advantage over James."

Hunter looked back at her curiously. "And advantage, you say? That is always useful."

"Think of it as a present, 'tis the season, after all. Things are...shifting, and I do hate to be on the losing side."

"Interesting. Your husband isn't pleasing, then?"

"He's amusing, but after Sherlock escaped him, he lost his edge." She smiled at Sherlock. "Perhaps a demonstration? Sherlock is very talented, he can spot a traitor."

Hunter nodded. "That sounds promising. I do have a suspicion that I'm being betrayed."

"Show us who."

Hunter walked away, talked to someone briefly, then came back with the man in tow, smiling. "Alec, come here and meet the infamous Mrs. Moriarty. I've been singing your praises to her."

Percy smiled politely. "Sherlock, if you would be so kind."

Sherlock smirked, he hadn't been able to do this in a while. He took one look at the man, then started reeling off. "Remarkable resemblance to the gentleman Mr. Hunter's secretary was with before we came in, looks to be the same age, but you don't look the same, I'd say fraternal twins. You were just on the phone, which you took out of the room, the first two numbers were 49, so Germany, not to mention that you were speaking German. Obviously it was a covert call, going by the extent of secrecy you took, not to mention the subject of the call. No doubt you were sure no one else here spoke German, I do. You were discussing Mr. Hunter's plans with someone obviously not with his organisation, more like with a German rival, the most likely, I believe, would be Hans Frederiksen. And I also regret to inform you, Mr. Hunter, that he has an ongoing physical relationship with your daughter. I believe she was the young woman who took our coats at the door, obviously your daughter, very profound resemblance. There was a very specific connection between the two youngsters when they looked at each other, but then the young lady glanced at you, she didn't want you to see the interaction. I'm not sure if you'd be more upset about that or the fact that he's selling you out to a German rival, but either way, I'm sure you'd like to handle it yourself." He gave an extremely fake smile, which everyone else, except Percy, took as real.

Hunter glared at the young man and snapped his fingers, and two burly men dragged the desperate looking young man out.

Percy smiled. "Thank you, Sherlock. So, Hunter, what do you think?"

Hunter nodded. "I'm impressed, Mr. Holmes. You live up to your reputation."

Sherlock nodded back. "Thank you."

He smiled again. "Well, dinner is served. Come, you'll sit with me, Persephone, it's been too long."

She smiled as he walked away, and lowered her voice to Sherlock. "Wherever he puts you will show his regards for you. Hopefully it's close."

Sherlock nodded. "Understood."

Hunter smiled as Percy sat next to him. "Mr. Holmes, sit here with your lovely lady, she looks lonely without her husband."

Sherlock and Percy smirked at each other as Sherlock walked over. "Thank you, sir."

Percy smiled at Hunter. "Hunter, you're too kind. Sherlock has filled a gap in my life, he's indispensible."

Hunter smiled back at her. "Anything for you, my dear."

"You're too kind." She smirked at Sherlock. "Come, love, sit by me." She shot him a look saying to just play along.

Sherlock managed to keep from rolling his eyes as he sat down. Wonderful, he got to pretend to be in a romantic relationship with his sister again. He shot her a look back as he sat down. "Of course, dear."

Percy shot him a warning look. "I'd be lost without Sherlock, he's been so kind and attentive."

Sherlock suppressed a scoff.

Percy turned back to Hunter. "It's so lonely being left in London all the time."

Hunter nodded. "You do suit each other."

The siblings blinked, slightly taken aback.

Hunter smirked at Percy. "I'm surprised you took a lover. You were against it before, when I offered."

Percy managed a smile. "I was younger and in love, I didn't understand. Maybe things will change." She shot Sherlock a brief look asking for help.

Sherlock gave a fake smile. "Well, I can also be very convincing."

Hunter looked at him. "How so?"

Sherlock had hoped that that would have dropped the subject, but he had to think of something fast. "Part of it is rather personal, between me and her. Also, I believe when we met, she was rather upset with her dear Jim." Well, the second part was true, more or less.

Percy nodded. "He swept me off my feet, dried my tears, and the rest is history." Again, partially true, Sherlock did comfort her to a certain extent. Percy turned back to Hunter and lowered her voice. "Hunter, I'll be frank. I want revenge, so do you. Sherlock will help you achieve that."

Hunter looked at her for a minute, then broke into a smile. "Well, how can I resist?!" He turned his smile to Sherlock. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock smirked. "Glad to be a part of it, Mr. Hunter."

A while into dinner, Hunter turned back to Percy. "How long will you be staying, Persephone?"

"Not long, Jim doesn't know about Sherlock." She lowered her voice. "It's our little secret."

Hunter laughed. "How you've grown. You see, Mr. Holmes, when I first met our lovely Persephone, she was only a slip of a girl, wide-eyed and scared."

Sherlock nodded and glanced at her. "She must have matured by the time I met her."

Percy shot him a look. "You're making me sound old, Sherlock, shame on you." She smiled at Hunter. "Your flattery will get you everywhere, Hunter."

Hunter smiled. "The offer still stands, my dear. I'd look after you well, treat you like a princess."

Sherlock glanced at her as she paled a little, not realising that that was Moran's nickname for her, not realising that Moran was above them, smirking as he heard the whole conversation, but Percy forced a smile. "Such an attractive offer. We'll see. Who knows what the future holds?"

"Such a diplomatic response. Don't fret, my dear."

* * *

After the evening was through, Hunter saw them to the door, and Percy smiled politely at him. "Hunter, thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Anything, my dear. Visit again soon."

Sherlock nodded to him. "Mr. Hunter, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, it was. My secretary will call you when I need you."

"Understood."

Percy smiled again. "Hunter, until next time." She smirked at Sherlock, trying not to laugh. "Come on, lover, the night is young."

Once they were out of the house and out of Hunter's sight, Percy let out a laugh, and Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

Percy nodded. "You're in. Well done."

"That was even easier than Baskerville."

"I said getting in was easier than getting out."

"I'll be fine." He glanced at her. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Anything for you, big brother." She shook her head and laughed again. "I have to say, that was weird."

Sherlock frowned. "That was tedious."

Percy laughed more. "It was so hard not to laugh."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again.

She shook her head, still laughing. "I'm sorry, calling you lover was hilarious."

Sherlock smirked, laughing a little. "It was also extremely disturbing."

"I know!" she laughed. She sighed. "Tonight was weirdly fun."

He shrugged. "It was dull."

Percy nudged his arm. "Oh, come on, it was better than dull. You were very well behaved, I'm impressed." She smirked, trying not to laugh. "I suppose you wouldn't want to upset your wealthy lover who has crime connections." She laughed.

Sherlock shook his head. "I suppose Angie's lessons came in handy. And as she's told me before, I'm a very good actor."

"That too. On a serious note, though, you did really well, he likes you. It might take some time, but you'll sort this out no problem."

He nodded. "Yes, my thoughts exactly." He glanced at her. "Thank you."

Percy sighed. "Please tell me you're tired?! I feel like sleeping for a week. I get to go back to a grumpy Jim, he'll have been on his own with his mental father. Deep joy."

"I'm rarely tired."

Percy smirked at him. "That's a lie. I have photographic evidence of you fast asleep."

Sherlock looked at her startled. "What?"

"That's all I'm telling you."

He just stared at her.

She smiled at him. "I warned you, I will torment you forever, I'm your little sister."

He rolled his eyes again.

"You love me, really."

Sherlock just kept looking straight ahead.

Percy smirked. "See? Proof. You only get all silent and moody when you're scared of sentiment. It's alright."

Sherlock frowned at her. "I do not."

"Yes you do. Just nod and say 'Yes, sister dearest.'"

Sherlock stayed silent.

Percy laughed and shook her head. "Come on, I have to catch a flight in the morning."

* * *

**So yes, I brought Sherlock back! How can I not?! It's a Sherlock fanfic! Anyways, don't worry, you'll be seeing plenty of him again. Spoilers, though! :D**

**So, please review! You guys seriously don't know how much I appreciate reviews, and thank you so much to those who do, and to all the followers/favoriters, and welcome to the new readers! You're all awesome and I love you! :D**


	9. Unwelcome Security

**Hey, look, a new chapter! So so sorry it's been so long! Trying to wrap up school work, etc., hopefully in a couple weeks I'll have much more free time on my hands. :)**

* * *

The next week, Percy had left, and Sherlock was slowly gaining Hunter's trust more every day. Sherlock walked into Hunter's office and frowned as he saw Moran standing there.

Hunter stood up. "Ah, Sherlock. There is someone I'd like you to meet. This is Sebastian Moran, a great help in removing little obstacles.

Sherlock stared at him and forced a polite tone, he had to keep up his charade with Hunter. "Nice to meet you."

Moran smirked at him. "You too. Your reputation precedes you."

"As does yours."

Hunter sat back down, not noticing the menacing glared between the two men. "I will need you to liaise with each other regarding any problems with staff or clients. Utilise Moran well, Mr. Holmes, he's only with us for a short time."

Sherlock frowned. "Of course."

Moran nodded, still smirking at Sherlock. "Whatever you say, boss."

Sherlock turned and left, unfortunately followed by Moran, who just smiled at him. "What fun this will be, hey, Sherlock?"

Sherlock just glared at him. "Hardly."

"Did you have fun with your darling sister? You probably think she's safe now she's back with Jimmy boy, but you have no idea."

"I'm not worried about her."

"You really should be."

"Why?"

Moran smirked darkly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in your dull games, Moran."

Moran chuckled and started walking away. "We'll see, Sherlock, we'll see."

Sherlock frowned as he walked away, deciding he had better put his plans into motion sooner, before Moran louses them up.

* * *

The day after Christmas, I opened my laptop and logged onto my bank account and frowned. I had an extra £5000 that I was pretty sure was not in there before. I checked the transactions and saw that the money had been deposited that midnight. From where, I had no idea. The transaction didn't have any information on it. I started thinking this had to be a mistake, so I headed down to the bank.

The teller smiled politely as I came up. "How may I help you today?"

"This might sound a bit odd, but this morning, when I checked my account online, it said I had an extra £5000 that I'm sure shouldn't be there. It didn't say where it was deposited from, but I'm positive it's not mine."

The teller looked a little confused and started typing on her own computer after I handed her my card. "Alright, just let me check." She smiled. "Most people wouldn't argue about a bit of extra money."

I shrugged. "For all I know that money could belong to someone else who needs it to feed his family."

She nodded. "True." After a few minutes, she frowned, confused. "I'm, uh…I'm sorry, I can't trace it. That's odd." She looked worried. "Should I get the manager?"

I frowned, my mind racing. If it was untraceable…could this be what Mycroft meant when he said if I ever needed anything…but this was Mycroft I was talking about. Could it be Moran?

A thought flickered to Sherlock, but I pushed that away.

I smiled at the teller. "Maybe I just forgot that someone was supposed to put money in."

She nodded, still confused. "Uh...just consider it a Christmas present."

I got home just as the mail got there, and I started flipping through the various letters, mostly bills. I thought that if that money was supposed to be in there, it was convenient timing. I hadn't been able to get a case in a while.

I frowned at an unmarked letter, no return address. I sighed and opened it and started getting worried as I read it.

_For richer or poorer_.

_Merry Christmas._

I instantly thought it was Moran. It had to have been him that put the money in. Was this some weird way of proposing again? I couldn't really see Sherlock writing something like that. Could I? I frowned as I stared at the letter.

A little while later, Percy walked in smiling. "Hello, sweetie! I'm home!"

I smiled at her. "Hey! How was Romania?" I had seen on one of her Facebook statuses that she was in Romania instead of visiting her in-laws, guess she got that lucky break.

She glanced at me as she sat down across from me. "Interesting."

I nodded. "What did you have to go there for, anyway? Is everything okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Just helping my dear brother out. It's all sorted."

"Oh." I stopped, remembering that she had been in contact with Sherlock lately. I looked at her. "Wait a minute, which brother?"

She glanced at me. "Umm…one of them."

"You realize that's pretty much answering my question."

"No?!"

I sighed. "It was Sherlock, wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, then stopped and looked at her. "He's okay, isn't he?"

She smiled. "Absolutely fine."

I nodded. "Well, what did the idiot need help with?"

"The usual, money, clothes," she smiled. "Love and attention from his favourite sibling."

I rolled my eyes. "I seriously doubt that last one. Well, the love part."

She smirked. "You'd be surprised, my dear."

I looked at her and crossed my arms. "Try me."

She looked at me. "He interrogated me about you, for a whole afternoon."

I stared at her, a little shocked, and could feel myself blushing. "Really?"

"Yes."

I waved it off. "Probably just bored. He didn't take any of his stupid books."

"He misses you." She smiled. "Although, I hate to break it to you, you can't marry Sherlock, he's already married."

I stared at her. "What?!"

She laughed. "To me! I had to spend four days married to my brother, it was odd."

I just looked at her and nodded. "Okay..." I wasn't even going to ask.

She smiled at me. "Oh, don't look so worried. He loves you, he misses you, and is moping all the time. He just needed a helping hand, it was easy."

I frowned. "If that's true, then why doesn't he tell me himself? I'm sure he still knows my phone number."

"Because he's Sherlock Holmes and sentiment terrifies him."

"He can jump off a bloody building, he can face the most dangerous criminals in the world, but he can't send me a simple text just to let me know he's alright? And getting it out of his little sister after she's helped him with his stupid scheme is not the same thing."

She just shrugged. "He's a monumental idiot."

"That is the understatement of the year."

She put her hands up defensively. "Don't shoot the messenger. It was Christmas and he needed my help, I wasn't going to leave him on his own."

I shook my head and sighed. "Honestly, this has been the worst Christmas I've ever had."

Percy frowned. "Didn't you go home?"

"No, I forgot about Mum and Dad's special Christmas dinner, didn't want to disturb them. And there's nowhere else for me to go, I had a bit of relief from Moran since he left London. But then John wasn't here cause he's still mad at me, about Moran, Mrs. Hudson was visiting her sister, then that money that just appeared in my bank account that the bank can't trace, and I can't manage to trace it..."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault." I smiled a little. "I had a nice long talk with my GranDad, though."

"That's good, did it help?"

I shrugged. "A little. Kept away the isolation for a bit."

Percy shook her head. "This will not do, no best friend of mine is allowed to be sad for longer than five seconds. I'm going to fix this."

I scoffed. "Then tell your idiot brother to come back. Or have Jim kill Moran."

She smiled a little. "I'm working on both. Anything else to make you smile again?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, I just have too many problems right now. Most centred around Moran."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. That's all I can think to say."

"It's not your fault. I just don't know what to do with that bloody necklace, and then I'm not even sure if it's Moran that sent that money to me."

Percy shook her head. "Moran didn't send you the money."

I looked at her. "How do you know?"

She smiled. "Jedi powers."

I sighed. "Percy, please, I'm not in the mood."

"Alright, sorry." She crossed her arms. "You're the detective."

I frowned at her and sighed. "There aren't that many people I know who could put untraceable money in my bank account, in fact, only four. Jesse's dead, so it's not him. You wouldn't bother hiding it, you would just outright give it to me, whether I wanted it or not. I very strongly doubt Mycroft would do it." I stopped before I said Sherlock.

Percy nodded. "It's Mycroft. He does have a softer side."

I shook my head. "Not with me."

"Yes, but he does when it comes to Sherlock and I."

"That has nothing to do with me."

"Just accept what is."

"I'm positive it's not Mycroft."

"Trust me, it is. If you give the money away, I'll just double it and give it to you in cash." She glanced at me. "I'll tell you know, I did cover your rent for the next three months."

I sighed. "I can take care of myself. But Mrs. Hudson already told me." I glanced at her. "Thanks."

She smiled. "You're more than welcome. I know you can look after yourself, but I can look after you if I want, I wanted to."

I sighed again. "Well, I still have that bloody necklace that I don't know what to do with." There was no way I was ever, ever going to wear it, but I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it.

Percy looked at me. "Why did you keep it?!"

I frowned. "Because he asked me not to get rid of it, and I just can't bring myself to throw it out, I feel guilty. Then I get mad at myself for feeling like that."

"Do you want me to keep it for you, then it's out of sight, out of mind, you don't have to think about it."

"What if Jim finds it?"

She shook her head. "He won't, I have a box, it's locked, he would never look in there unless I gave him the key."

I shrugged. "Well, it's sort of out of sight right now."

"Where is it?!"

I smirked. "I installed a false bottom in my drawer. That was where I was hiding Sherlock's gun."

She smiled. "Sneaky, I like it. Do you want me to take it? Or do you promise not to sit and obsess about it?!"

I frowned. "Sorry, I'll shut up."

"Oh, stop it, I just want to help."

"I know..."

She smiled. "Now, sweetie, do you fancy an adventure through time and space, because my brother caused me to miss Doctor Who."

"Oh, that's right, you haven't seen the new one, have you?!"

She frowned. "No. Even Jim has seen it, he doesn't even like Doctor Who." She smiled. "He watched it because he missed me, how cute is that?!"

I glanced at her, ignoring that, it was still weird, considering she was talking about Moriarty. I smiled. "Well, you have so much to see! You know, Sherlock doesn't like it either? He made fun of me. But he has seen Star Trek, though."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, but Sherlock is Spock. Also, Sherlock has the emotional remit of a teaspoon."

I smirked. "You're contradicting yourself. You said earlier that he loves me and misses me, both which I am doubting right now."

"He does, but expresses it like a teaspoon. He is very Spock. Spock can feel emotion, but uses logic to determine his decisions."

I nodded. "And Spock's half human, so he can still lie, unlike full Vulcans."

"Exactly! So Sherlock is half Vulcan and half Cyberman. Lucky us!"

I scoffed. "So according to the new movie, does that mean I'm Uhura?"

She smiled. "That makes Jim Nero."

I frowned. "That means you died."

She shrugged. "Eh, you win some, you lose some." She smiled, trying to change the subject. "In Doctor Who, I'm married to the Doctor, seeing as you call me River."

"That's because you call me sweetie. And I am not going to lose you!"

"Of course not."

I frowned. "That's the last thing I need, to lose my best friend. I've lost enough people."

She smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna be around forever, you know me, I can survive anything."

I smiled a little. "Yeah..." I looked up as I thought of something else. "I just remembered something. Mycroft is most definitely _not_ the one who put that money in my account. It's either Moran or Sherlock, because the exact same day the money showed up, I got a note saying 'For richer or poorer. Merry Christmas.' Honestly, it's creeping me out."

Percy shook her head. "The money is from Mycroft, it's his way of looking after you until Sherlock comes home. The note, I have no idea who sent that."

I frowned, I was sick of all this. "Well, tell Mycroft I don't need his charity, I don't need to be looked after, and I do _not_ need his money."

Percy rolled her eyes. "Angie, stop being stubborn. He's just giving it and not asking for anything in return. Enjoy the fact that it will make life easier. I know you've not taken on much work. Also, have you thought we help you because we care about you? God, you're behaving like Sherlock."

I blinked, taken slightly aback. "There is no need to insult me. Mycroft doesn't care about me, he's just doing this so you and Sherlock won't be mad at him. And I wouldn't be so stubborn about it if it was something like £500, but £5000?! I don't need that much!"

"Well, don't be so defensive. London is an expensive city, cases aren't cheap to fund. Just be gracious. Mycroft does care. If you're going to be moody, I'll go home. It was enough with Sherlock moaning and rejecting all comfort, I don't need it from you, too."

I looked at her and sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm sorry, too. I've not slept in four days, I'm cranky."

I looked at her. "And why not? Genius or not, you do need your sleep." I smirked. "You're the one behaving like Sherlock."

She smiled a little. "I've been busy, we pulled two all nighters partying in Dublin and then I just lost track of time, I've been composing. I am related to him, I know how similar we are, it's scary. Jim has already lectured me about sleeping more, eating more, and generally trying to be less nocturnal."

I shrugged. "That must be why Sherlock's always so ornery, he never sleeps. Or eats. I think I've seen him eat about four times in the year and a half I've known him."

Percy frowned. "It's annoying having to eat for other people, but I got used to it. I do have a picture of Sherlock sleeping, I am keeping it for leverage if he irritates me. He sleeps less than I do, Mycroft sleeps about once a week."

"Where did you get a picture of Sherlock sleeping? I've only seen him sleeping once I think, and that was only because Irene Adler drugged him."

She smiled. "I'm extremely talented and sneaky."

I nodded. "Well, as for the eating, you love cooking. You don't even want to enjoy what you made?!"

"I know, it's a contradiction. That's how I got away without eating at home. I do eat lunch most days, although yesterday, I ate enough for three people, I was starving. I shocked Jim, which is always fun! Mum would use to just guilt me into eating."

I smiled. "Your mother was very good at the guilt trips. She did that all the time in class."

"Yes, the guilt trip for extra credit was mean."

"Well, in my class, it was usually to get the boys to do their homework. Apparently, she used that with John a lot."

Percy looked at me. "Really?! I thought John would've been a hard worker."

I smirked. "I guess that developed later in life. Honestly, the way he was in school, I'm surprised he had the discipline to get through medical school." I frowned. "I still don't know what possessed him to join the army."

Percy shrugged. "John is a mystery to us all, a lovely mystery with cuddly jumpers."

I laughed.

"Also, he is a really good shot, could give Moran a run for his money."

I frowned. "I'd prefer not to find out."

Percy glanced at me and frowned. "No, I suppose not. Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. He is a good shot, from what I've heard."

She looked at me. "Come on, you must have seen it, I've seen him. When he shot the cabbie?!"

"I hadn't moved in yet, I was still in Brecon, but I definitely heard about it. Pretty much the only time I've seen him use his gun is with that Gollum thing, but it was dark, and I was a bit preoccupied."

She frowned. "Dzundza was creepy. I avoided him, he kept following me. Jim and I got into a rather nasty row over him."

I nodded and frowned. "He is creepy. He looks like a troll. I can't believe someone could be that tall, he must be nine feet tall! A modern day Goliath." I winced. "That was not a fun night."

"No, I imagine not." Percy glanced at me. "I don't know if I ever apologised for what happened at the pool. I did what I could to stop Jim, but because we were arguing, it was a little harder than usual. Had to resort to desperate measures and feminine wiles."

I frowned. "You don't have to apologise, I didn't even know you were there."

She nodded. "Yep, up next to Moran. Well, I was there for some of it. Who do you think phoned him?! I recognised John, but not you, didn't really know who Sherlock was."

I rolled my eyes at her mention of Moran. "Of course that idiot was there. We really had no idea who called him, I was still recovering from the shock of the irony of his stupid ringtone."

She smiled. "Yeah, it was my little joke, the ringtone, I mean. He hasn't been able to change it. Well, I didn't want John hurt."

I looked at her and nodded. "Well, thanks, cause I really don't know what would have happened if you hadn't distracted him."

"Me either. It's nothing, just playing my part."

I frowned, not wanting to think about that night, or anything to do with Moriarty, really. I managed to put on a smile as I took out my laptop. "Well, anyway, I think I've pretty much finished up editing the first chapter of our book."

Percy yawned and nodded. "That's good."

"Oh, I should have asked this when you got here, do you want some tea or something?"

"I'm fine..." I heard her mumble.

I looked up. "You alright?" I smiled as I realised that she'd fallen asleep. I put my laptop up, put a blanket on her, and curled up in my own chair with a book.

* * *

A couple hours later, the door downstairs opened, and suddenly Jim walked in, looking worried. "Angie, have you seen Percy? She isn't answering her phone. I thought I'd check here first..." He stopped as he saw her asleep in Sherlock's chair.

I shushed him and lowered my voice. "She's fine! She came over and fell asleep."

He looked at her and nodded. "She's asleep, good. She hasn't been awake this long in a while."

I glanced at him. "You don't have to wake her, she can stay over."

"Thanks. I've been worried about her, more than usual."

I shrugged. "Understandably."

He sighed and sat down on the couch. "She misses him a lot. They became really quite close. I feel bad for him going away again, especially when it put her in danger."

I stared at him, taken slightly aback at his being so casual, and mentioning Sherlock, considering what had happened last time he'd been in this flat. I frowned. "No more danger than anything else in her life with you."

He looked at me, and for a second, I was worried he was going to get mad, but he just shrugged. "I suppose you're right. I did try to put her off, I told her what I do, she simply didn't care." He smiled. "I can't imagine life without her. She was talking to her skull this morning because she couldn't work out what to do with the piece she's composing. She sounded so much like Sherlock."

I frowned and looked away. I know it's silly, but it just didn't sound right hearing Moriarty say Sherlock's name.

Jim looked at me. "I don't hate him, you know."

I frowned at him. "Funny, you'd never know it. When you ruin their entire reputation, then force them to fake their own death, that usually comes across as hate, or at the very least, a strong dislike."

He smirked. "It's rivalry. Why he plays for the angels, I don't know, he has the potential to do anything, but I suppose you need a knight in shining armour."

I glared at him. "I don't need anyone. Fat lot of good he was that month you went on that tormenting spree with me. And that whole time, I managed completely fine on my own, thank you very much."

He laughed a little. "Don't take it so personally, Angie."

I frowned, I was really sick and tired of people acting like I'm defenceless, then telling me not to take it so seriously. I shrugged. "No, of course not, it's just all about you and Sherlock and your stupid little games. The pair of you, you're both immature idiots."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Genius and boredom, a potent mix. Percy berates me regularly about it. After the promise I made her, the games will be less...deadly. Just puzzles, nothing more."

I frowned at him. "Just keep the rest of us out of it. You two don't realise how these games affect the ones who get caught in the middle. Percy, me, John. He still doesn't know Sherlock's really alive, and why am I telling you this?"

He looked at me. "Why do you think Percy made me promise, she wants you all safe. Her wish is my command. I don't know why you're telling me, but we both seem to find solace in the dark when our own member of the Holmes family does as they please."

I stared at him, taken very aback, and frowned. "Please don't start comparing us, we are nothing alike."

He frowned, looking a little aggravated. "No, I suppose not. I'm the spider after all. No heart, just out to kill."

"You've got to remember that I've seen a completely different side of you than Percy has. You can't blame me for thinking like that after everything I've seen you do."

He sighed. "I don't blame you, and I don't expect your forgiveness either. You spend enough time at our home to know I'm human. I do respect you, Angie, and not just because of Percy."

I blinked, a little surprised. I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I sort of just changed the subject. "I can't avoid you completely because you're married to my best friend, but please do your best to stay out of John's way, he's still pretty steamed about the whole thing."

He looked at me and nodded. "I will...and thank you."

I looked at him, a little confused. "For what?"

"For being such a good friend to Percy. She struggles to let people in, you make her so happy, she can trust you, you don't judge her for her talents, you accept her, quirks and all. I've had more than one client who needed reminding about their manners."

I smirked, I had never had a problem with Percy not opening up to me. "Well, she's been my best friend since we were kids, she's practically like my sister."

Jim glanced at me and nodded. "I know. If I'd known earlier, I'd never have involved you."

I frowned at him, I seriously doubted that, but I just shook my head. "This whole thing has just been a huge mess."

"It has. Time to lay low." He smiled. "Never thought I'd enjoy the quiet life."

I frowned at him, the response just coming out automatically. "Well, I'm sure being a psychopath is pretty exhausting."

He smirked, thankfully not appearing upset by the comment. "Sometimes." He looked at me for a minute. "She stops me more than you know, even when I'm at my worst, she can bring me back."

I frowned. "So I've heard. Shame she wasn't on that rooftop."

"She left me that day, left for home. Then enter your fine self and her family heritage."

"Yeah, she told me."

"Yes. We don't really work apart, but on occasions we push each other away."

I shrugged. "Well, considering both your personalities, it's bound to be volatile sometimes."

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, it can be explosive, but then again, you've seen us argue."

I shrugged. "I've seen just as bad. The Watsons' stubbornness is just about a match for the Holmes."

He smiled. "I'm sure. Have you ever seen Percy and Mycroft argue? That is a sight to behold. She took on the government and won. That was the day I decided I wanted to marry her."

I glanced at him and shrugged again. "Well, she can beat Sherlock at an argument, it's easy to see that she'd beat Mycroft."

He nodded. "She does bring a new meaning to the word feisty."

We sat there in an awkward silence for a minute. I really had no idea what to do. I didn't want that man in my home, but he was Percy's husband...

Jim glanced at me. "So...Is Sebastian leaving you in peace?"

I glanced at him, hating that he had to bring that up. "More or less."

"Let me know if he gets too clingy."

I glanced at him, a little surprised, but nodded. "Thank you..."

He smiled a little. "You're welcome. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but if you get into a situation and you need leverage, you have my protection."

I frowned. "Well, hopefully that will never happen."

"Hopefully not. Although, it's always good to be prepared."

I glanced at him again. "Well, thank you." Sherlock would kill me for accepting that.

Jim nodded. "You're welcome. It's late, I'll wake Percy and we'll head home."

I shook my head. "You don't have to do that, let her sleep, she needs it."

He nodded. "I'm sure you don't want me staying here. Tell Percy I stopped by, I'll wait for her at home."

I stood up, hating myself for what I was about to say, but I could tell he wanted to be with her. "Uh...if you want to stay with Percy...my room's upstairs, it's like an entirely separate flat...it's fine."

Jim looked at me and smiled a little. "Thank you, I appreciate it. You'll hardly know I'm here. Good night, Angie."

I nodded and went up to my room and closed the door. Sherlock would really kill me for that. Honestly, I couldn't believe it myself that I had just done that.

* * *

The next morning, I was reading in my room, not wanting to go downstairs yet, when I heard yelling. I frowned, hoping those two hadn't found something to argue about already, and went downstairs. "Alright, what is with all the yelling?!" I stopped as I saw John in the doorway. "Oh, hi, John." I stopped again as I realised he was frowning at Moriarty. "Oh."

Percy frowned at John, looking mad. "I think I passed out, I'd been awake for four days and my husband came to rescue me and we slept on the sofa. Problem?!"

John frowned back. "Problem with Moriarty? Why would I have a problem with finding Moriarty in my sister's flat?!"

I frowned at him and crossed my arms. "Angry sarcasm doesn't suit you, John."

He shot me a look.

Percy sighed. "John, I thought we'd already had this little conversation. If you have a problem with Jim, you have a problem with me. He is my husband, deal with it or don't be part of my life. It is very simple."

John shook his head. "Yeah, but when you drag Angie into it..."

I shook my head. "She's not dragging me into anything! She is still my best friend, and she came over and fell asleep because she was exhausted, Jim came over because he was worried about her, and he just stayed with her, and I just stayed up in my room."

He stared at me. "Oh, Jim? You're on a first name basis with him now? Brilliant."

Percy glared at him. "He has a name." She shook her head. "I cannot deal with this. Sherlock deals with it better than you."

John frowned at her. "Percy, this man is the one who forced Sherlock to...your own brother, you never got to meet him because of him!" He glared at Jim.

I turned John back to me. "John, she loves him, there's nothing we can do about it, I never said I was okay with it, but no matter what, she is still my best friend, and if she wants to come over, I'm going to let her. I was being kind by letting him stay with his wife."

John just frowned at me.

Jim glanced at Percy and finally spoke. "Percy, come on, let's go home."

Percy jerked her arm away. "Jim, right now, just don't."

I frowned at John. "John, I hate to bring this up, but when you joined the army..."

He shook his head. "That is not the same thing."

"It is justified murder! You are going over there to shoot at people because you think it's the right thing, while those people are shooting back at you because they think it's the right thing! What sense is there really in it?! None!"

"Angie, I wasn't shooting at them, I was helping people over there, I'm a doctor!"

I shook my head. "You were still involved, and besides, according to you, you had bad days. You have killed people before, John. And whatever excuse you have for that, I'm sure he can come up with as many excuses for the murders he's had done."

Percy shook her head. "Angie, leave it. John, if you can't accept it, then we can't be friends anymore. I will choose Jim every time."

I sighed. "John, she's like your little sister. You don't have to be involved with Moriarty, but don't completely push Percy out of your life."

John just frowned at us.

Jim took Percy's arm. "Percy, it's fine, come on." He looked at me. "Thank you for letting us stay, Angie."

I glanced at him, and nodded. "I'll see you later, Percy."

Percy jerked away again and started leaving. "Fine, whatever. Bye, Ang. If you're allowed to visit, please come anytime."

John stayed silent until the downstairs door closed, then he walked into the living room, shaking his head. "I can't believe any of this. Why was he here?!"

I sighed. "I know, I don't like it either, but like I said, she is my best friend, and nothing is going to change that."

"She's married to a psychopath. How is anyone alright with this?! What does Mycroft say?"

I scoffed. "He gave her away at the wedding. Apparently, the whole thing is a tactical advantage for him or something, I don't know, you know how he is."

He shook his head again. "This is crazy, she's hardly old enough to be married. She's lost a baby for her association to that monster. He killed her brother. He wasn't even at the funeral of her parents, was that him, too?! Mycroft must have a plan?!"

I frowned at him. "I don't know anything about Mycroft, but Moriarty did not kill her parents, he wouldn't dare do that to her, and she's 25, the exact same age I was when I got married, and as for the baby...she knew Moran before she ever even met Moriarty, between that and the fact that I know him, too, that still might have happened, it is not Moriarty's fault."

He stared at him. "Do you hear yourself?! You are defending that maniac!"

I sighed. "That maniac is married to my best friend, I told you, nothing is going to change that. I'm not supporting him, I'm supporting her. It's her life, she can do what she wants, she happens to love him, I don't understand why either, but it makes her happy."

He shook his head again. "I just can't accept any of it. I don't want any part in any of this madness." He looked at me. "I don't want either of them anywhere near this flat. Stay away from her, Angie. She is as bad as him. It's an insult to Sh..." He frowned and his voice almost broke. "Sherlock's memory either of them even being here."

I stared at him, shocked. "Do _you_ hear _your_self?! This is Percy we're talking about, my best friend, practically another sister to you! For your information, _she_ was the one who got us out of that mess at the pool! She saved our lives! And I'm sure she's done it countless other times, too. She loves him, but she also does her best to stop him, she doesn't approve of all that stuff he does. And for the record, you moved out, this is _my_ flat, I will let whomever I want in, and I can associate with whomever I want. I am not a child anymore. And bringing up Sherlock like that is just cruel, by the way."

He frowned at me. "I'm responsible for you, you're my little sister. I've already lost my best friend, I can't lose you, too." He shook his head and started for the door. "I'm not talking about this anymore, I've got to get my stuff sorted out and unpacked."

I frowned and stopped him. "I thought we settled this when you got upset about the whole detective thing. John, you have no idea what kind of life I've had. I have seen things you couldn't even imagine, but I survived them. I can take care of myself. I told you, I am not a little girl anymore. I could use the same logic on you, you're my brother, my only brother, the only sibling I actually care about, do you think it was easy for me when you went off to Afghanistan? Not being able to hear from you for months at a time, not being able to see you for even longer?! Not knowing if you were even still alive?!" I shook my head as tears ran down my face. "Every time they would mention something on the news about a group of soldiers getting killed or something, do you think it was easy always worrying that it was you?! And then finding out that you got shot, before we found out where you'd been shot or anything, they're very bad with details at first, I had no idea if you were okay! And especially after losing Jesse... And I had to put up with that for years while you were gone. But I didn't stop you from doing that because that's what you wanted to do. This is what I want to do. I want to be a detective, I want Percy as my best friend, and if that means putting up with Moriarty, then so be it. He's ruined my life enough, I am not going to lose my best friend to him."

John looked at me for a minute, but then shook his head. "Fine, but keep them out of this flat and Moriarty away from me. On your head be it, Angie."

* * *

**So...ending on a bit of a tense note...will try to get another chapter up after this.**

**Review, etc., please, thanks for reading!**


End file.
